The Price of Freedom
by Foxyloxylegolas
Summary: When Adriana is caught in the middle of a war, captured by the army that slaughtered her people and no hope left in sight she is swept off to a land on the brink of its own destruction. Will the myths of her past help her unfold the ones of her future?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:

Hello all, I'd just like to say that I'm really happy to post my first FF. I've written several stories but this is the first one I've actually posted. This story will eventually become a Lord of The Rings spin off. This story was inspired by several other books and movies. I do not own any characters, lines, or plots that you may recognize as the work of J.R.R., Marian Zimmerman, and other authors as well as the lines of the Lord of The Rings film trilogy or King Arthur. However I'd just like to say that the majority of this story is of my own creation. So please join me on my adventure and do me a kinda favor please review. This is my first solo FF so any feed back you can give me is welcome, be it criticism or praise. The reviews help me as an author so I can make this story more enjoyable to its readers. I have a hard time with spelling and grammar so that will probably be an issue to some, but remember I'm only 15 and I'm doing my best. ;) Thanks everyone and enjoy.

Adriana ran as fast as she could over the gently sloping hills of her homeland. The small shoots of new grasses bending beneath her tiny feet. Her laughter ringing through the air like the merriest of bells.

She ran faster as the shouts of her brother, Cratias, and her best friend, Gailon, sounded behind her. She left their words unheeded and continued on until she came to the river. Its' waters flowing unusually strong for so early in the year. She turned and followed the length of the river and slowed her pace. Her brother and Gailon would inevitably catch up with her ; there was no use in running from them any longer. Adriana sat down beside the river and pulled her soft leather boots from her feet. She didn't bother to roll up the legs of her breaches and proceeded to plunge her feet into the cool deep waters of the river. She absent mindedly began to trail a small lazy hand over the surface of the shallower waters near the shore. The steady stream of water parted over her small fingers in tiny waves. So fascinated by the cool water was she that thoughts of Cratias and Gailon slipped from her mind like the water from her hands.

"Adriana, what do you think you are doing. Mother and father are going to be furious if you don't come back with us this instant!" Cratias scolded as Gailon proceed to take a seat beside her. The sudden actions caught her off guard and caused her to jump slightly. Gailons' steady hand was the only thing that prevented her from falling in to the current of the river.

" Leave her be Cratias. She's only 5 summers, she knows no better." Gailon said. Although Gailon appeared to be defending her, Adriana knew he was goading her and refused to fall for his devious tricks he knew would infuriate her. Although she may only be 5, she had an awful temper that would cause even the bravest of souls to cower in the wake of her tantrums. Or at least that's what Gailon had told her since she was 2.

" Why should I go back? There's nothing to do at home. I finished all my chores this morning." She said as she drew her feet from the water and slipped her soft boots back on to her feet. She stood silently and began ring out the bottoms of her hide leggings. The damp hide was smooth and sleek beneath her fingers as her hands worked them over.

Cratias answered " Why should you go back? Must you really ask! There is plenty of other things to be done, hides to be cleaned, fire wood to be gathered, meet to be cooked and floors to be swept. When will you learn that these..."

"...things need to be done. I know they must be done but why must I do them. There are plenty of other young men in the village who can do them just as well as I." Adriana spoke with such confidence and conviction one would have almost no room to argue...almost.

" Adriana, you know just as well as I that it is not a mans place to do such things. As a woman they are your duties." Cratias said as he moved to stand next to her. " I know it does not seem fair, but it is the way things are done. It is the way things have always been done. Now, let us go." He gently squeezed her shoulder and began to leave. Adriana simply stood there, not wanting to follow but knowing she had no real choice in the matter.

Gailon spoke up " Come Adriana, we should not tarry any longer." With that said, he to began to leave. But Adriana still did not move. She simply sat there, pondering just why things were done in such a manner.

I crouched beside the fire, holding my hands close to the flames, seizing their warmth. It was snug, here, under our elk hide hut that I shared with my parents, sister, and at one point in time, my brother.

My parents lay asleep together upon their mats, their thick furs lying over them protecting them from the chill. The sound of the crackling flames echoed through our hut.

How I wished I didn't have to leave this sanctuary, but if I stayed much longer, my little sister would come and pester me and my father would give me more chores to do for the day.

I wanted no part in this. I was a grown woman of 22 and I desperately longed for my independence. Summoning my strength, I leapt lightly to my feet. I strapped my twin swords snugly to my back and then swung my pack over them. I grabbed my bow ,that had been resting against the hide walls, and tossed it over my shoulder. I turned from the fire and loosened the throngs on the door flap, and crawled out quickly. I blinked at the lite darkness around me. It would be dawn soon but I could still get in a few hours' practice before I was to start my morning chores.

I glanced around. The surrounding land was stark and bare with the exception of our large village. Some 60 huts formed a circle around a large meeting lodge and fire pit. Each of the huts just like my own. A pile of furs, a set of fire sticks, a couple of flint knives and a small store of meat. Wisps of smoke drifted through vent holes and off into the wind. I noticed that no guard sat up on the look our post on the hill up ahead.

" How odd," I mumbled to myself, but soon forgot the oddity as I ducked behind huts. I made my way to the few stunted tree stumps just beyond the camp. The tree stumps worked wonderfully for target practice. I would, at times, set a large bundle of grasses tied with a braided hide rope up on them and hack away at it with my swords. Of course, the grasses served their purpose of a target, but they never fought back. Very rarely could I find a partner willing to spar with me. Most men in my village were older men and couldn't keep up with my youthful agility. The younger men, including my brother, had been sent away some 12 years ago. They were sent away to guard our border from the warring tribes in the west. They were the only defense against the larger more powerful tribes of the west. Their wealth and shear mass set them a step above tribes likes ours. I'll never forget the summer my brother left us. I , being

only 5 at the time, didn't understand the fact that I would probably never see my dear brother again. That I would never hear his voice again. That I would never be able to lay for hours in the once lush grass around our home or play childish games of tag with him and Gailon. I'd never forget that they were taken from me.

( **flashback** )

" Adriana, wake up, Adriana..." Cratias cried softly as he gently shook his younger sisters shoulder. Adriana stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him curiously and wiped the sleep from her eyes with her small fists.

"What is it.." She mumbled, yawning widely. She sat up and looked around and quickly noticed the absence of her mother and father. " What's going on? Where are mother and father?" She looked in to her brothers eyes and noticed the distress and sadness that lingered there. " Cratias, what has happened?"

" They've come ...the men from the boarders. They've finally come." Adrian simply sat there not understanding what her brother was telling her but all the while knowing it was not a good thing. This fact became even more evident as a few tears fell past her brothers dark lashes. She watched as they traveled down his checks. They barely made it past his nose before he hastily wiped them away. " I'm leaving Adriana..."

" But you'll come back wont you? Midsummer is approaching and you and Gailon promised to teach me how to shoot a bow and you said you'd teach me to fish and..."

Her brother hung his head, her childish naivety making this all the more difficult for him. He simply wanted to hold his sister one last time and give her the gift he wanted her to have. He looked up into her childish round face. Her eyes still a light with the images she'd spoke of. He couldn't do this, gods be damned he couldn't tell his own sister that he may never come back. He couldn't brake her heart. Cratias put his hands to his sisters' face and held it gently. He smiled half heartedly and kissed her brow.

" Of course I'll come back." He whispered " I have something I want to give you." He cleared his throat and pulled a bundle out from behind him. He presented them to her and she hesitantly unfolded the cloak in which it was wrapped. Adriana gasped at the sight that beheld her. She giggled and jumped into her brothers arms.

" Thank you, oh thank you, thank you, they're beautiful." She said as she pulled the twin swords from her brothers grasp.

" I know they are some what large, but in time you will grow into them. Father has promised to teach you along with the bow..."

" But when you come back, cant you do it yourself."

" He can teach you while I'm gone. I expect you will become quite good with them in time. When I come back I'll teach you more..."

" You promise?"

Cratias hesitated, " I promise." His answer broke his heart as he looked into the happy eyes of his sister.

(**end of flashback**)

I shook the 18 year old memory from my minds eye and continued on, dry grass poked through, thin powdery snow that cracked beneath my feet. To the south and west, low hills were covered lightly with powdery snow. The frigid late winter winds blowing violently around me, and yet, life endured. Our tribe had spent many winters here. But soon the time would come

when we would move to follow the caribou and elk herds that migrated farther and farther south every year. I paused and listened. Somewhere a guard dog was barking but, from where I could not tell. The sound seemed to echo in my ears and come from every direction. And then, it stopped, so suddenly and abruptly that I knew something was terrible wrong

I headed straight to the river. I didn't slack in my pace until I was sure I was hidden by the slope of the land. Then, with the cold air burning in my chest, I slowed to a walk and carefully picked my way through the stunted trees. Wood was scarce here in the east, but I'd been trained from an early age to avoid damaging even the youngest of saplings.

I walked further and a light click-click sound came from somewhere in front of me. The noise itself was oddly quiet, yet it sounded as if it came from multiple sources.

I moved my head, turning it from side to side, and focused carefully on the source of the sounds. I moved up the hillside and stopped dead in my tracks. I bent down slowly and picked up the bloodied rope hide to which our dogs had been tied. The ground beneath my feet was slick and red with blood.

" This can not be." I though as I got down on my hands and knees and crawled up the rest of the hill. I slowly lifted my head and peaked over it's crest and almost screamed at what I saw. I threw myself down and tried desperately to calm my rapid breathing but it was impossible. There, just beyond the foot of the hill, was an impossibly large army of Octinian warriors. " This is impossible! What are they doing this far east?" I said softly to myself. I had to warn my people, but how there was no way to do it without the army seeing me. The wind began to pick up, the loose snow flying in a flurry all about me. I reached behind my head and tucked in a loose strand of hair, my finger tips brushing over my bow... 'that's it' I thought to myself. I hurriedly grabbed my bow and pulled an arrow from my quiver. I then grabbed the small knife with in my boot and etched an A into the shaft. Then rolled over and cut the blooded rope from its holding place. I sheathed my knife and tied the end of the rope to my arrow and loaded it into my bow. I mumbled a small prayer of our people under my breath, hoping against all odds that this worked. I pulled back the string and aimed at the roof of the nearest hut. I released and followed the arrow with my eyes it flew true and straight and landed with a small thunk. Almost immediately there was a loud cry of surprise that echoed through the valley.

" This, is not good, this, is not good." I thought repeatedly in my mind. The Octinians''' surely could not have missed that, and they hadn't. The steady beat of drums filled the valley. There was only one thing left to do. I leapt to my feet and turned about to face my village.

" RUN! There's no time, GO NOW!" I screamed as loud as I could. People came pouring out of their huts and paused for merely a second as the sound of the drums filled their ears. " GO!" I screamed, but it was to late, they would never make it out alive, none of us would, but by the gods I would take as many Octinians' down with me as I could. I turned back just as the Octinians' began their charge. I unsheathed my swords the blades ringing as true as freedom through the air. I flipped them both in my hands my fingers falling into their all to familiar spots upon their hilt. I charged forward a deafening battle cry erupting from deep with in me. I was one woman against an entire army. Nothing but a flea up on their mighty backs.

I collided with my first Hadrian thrusting one blade into his gut and spinning round to decapitate the man next to him. I blocked a blow coming from the left, aimed directly for my head, I dropped down and swept the feet of the three closest men out from underneath them. I leapt back to my feet, spinning my blades as I did, trying desperately to injure as many men as possible. They were all beginning to close in, pressing around me like a suffocating wall.

Soon I wouldn't be able to move at all. I quickly abandoned my swords for the rather large knife I had placed back with in my boot. I lashed out randomly striking anything with in reach. I heard the cries of the villagers as the army swept over them like a wave of death. However it was one cry of agony that made me pause. I would recognize my fathers voice anywhere. The cry became strangled and then abruptly stopped. It was almost as if life itself had paused for that one brief moment of agony. Everything seemed to slow as his image flashed before my eyes.

I was pulled from my stupor by a powerful blow to my face. I stumbled backwards and tripped over one of the men I had killed and fell into a heap on the ground. I spit the blood from my mouth and moved to stand again only to be stopped by the point of a sword at my neck. I froze, this was it, this is how I would meet my end. I dropped my knife at the mans feet and spit upon them. He punched me in the face and I felt the sickening crack of my cheek as I fell yet again. Blood trickled down my chin and neck, my clothing was covered in the blood of Octinians'.

" Get up!" The man whispered harshly. I didn't move. He went to kick me in the gut but I grabbed his foot and twisted with all my might. I grabbed the dagger from the ground and swiftly slit his throat. Blood erupted from his neck and sprayed my clothing, coating me in yet another layer of blood. I went to take down another but was thrown back by a force I hadn't seen. I looked down and there protruding from my shoulder was the shaft of an arrow that was berried deep with in me. I bent down to pick up my sword but was shot in the other shoulder and was unceremoniously thrown to my knees upon the blood soaked earth. My dagger fell from my trembling hand. I strained to pick it up but my fingers fumbled uselessly. I stumbled to my feet, my arms stiff and tense with pain. I stood alone in the middle of an enemy army crippled and defenseless.

" Well, well, well what do we have here?" a man said, who I assumed to be some sort of leader. He was dressed richly, his armor a shining silver with virtually no blood on its' pristine surface. Slowly he unsheathed his sword and put it to my neck. He circle d round me like a tiger stalking its quarry. His sword making a thin red line upon the flesh of my neck. His eyes roaming over my shaking form. He was suddenly up on me in two long strides. He gripped my hair in his hands and through back my head, retching my neck into an excruciating position. I stiffened trying my hardest to stay on my feet. His sword pressing down on my neck, so close was it that if I took a breath it would surely slit my throat. A new figure entered my line of view this man was dressed and looked similarly like the other.

" On your knees." Hissed the man at my side, his grasp on my head pulling me over and shoving me to the ground. I fell hard, the shafts of the arrows hit the ground and jarred them into an awkward angle.

I cried out in pain my voice sounding to harsh to even my own ears.

" I said on your knees!" This time his voice was at a booming roar. I made no move and as I expected he kicked me in the side.

" Wench!" he cried " On your knees...bow before the King!"

' The King' I thought ' The King of Octinia, was here, standing before me.' He kicked me again, I groaned and rolled to my side so I was facing their King.

" I bow to no man, let a lone a King who..." My sentence was cut off by a boot connecting with my already broken cheek. The last thing I remember was the metallic taste of blood seeping into my mouth and the face of the Octinian King.

**We'll that's the end of chapter one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**We'll that's the end of chapter one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Ohh and I'd just like to add when I do this 'I' around a word, I know its not proper grammar, but I'm using it to express Adrianas' thoughts. **

** Hey everybody thanks for reading. Here's my next chap. Tell me what you think**.

When I awoke it was to the sound of someone screaming. A scream full of agony and terror. It was a heart wrenching sound of anguish crying our to the world for a salvation that would never be grasped.

" Nooo!" The woman cried. My eyes flew open and I moved immediately to help whoever it was, but I couldn't. My hands and feet were tightly bonded to a stake that had been driven deep into the ground. I strained painfully against them.

" Noo, Please!" She begged. The more I struggled the more pain flared with in my body. My wounds were open and bleeding through my clothing. They stuck to me where I had bled threw them previously. The blood and dirt crusted over the top. I stopped struggling, what could I a single woman injured and defenseless do against an entire army. There was nothing I could do.

" No!" The scream was cut off by the unmistakable whoosh of a sword and the sickening thud of her head hitting the earth. I closed my eyes and sighed with silent regret. I couldn't save my people, I couldn't even give them time to save themselves. My family was gone all except one person ,my brother, he was the only reason I had left to live and I didn't even know if he was still alive.

I opened my eyes when I heard someone enter. He looked down at me with distaste. I glared at him defiantly, though inside I was losing my will. But I would not give him that satisfaction, the satisfaction in knowing I was breaking. He smirked at me and walked to a seat not far from my position on the tent floor. As he walked he walked with his head held high, and his face held hints of arrogance. His midnight colored hair was pulled back tightly and his armor shone in the candle light, he was of importance, that much was obvious.

He smirked at me. I didn't reply but looked away focusing intently upon the shelter above me.

" You are ever defiant, you gave quite a fight, might I inquire as to how a child like you learned to fight in such a manner?" He asked. I smiled to myself and then grimaced as pain spread through the left side of my face.

" I'm not a child." I said between the clenches of my teeth as he bent down in front of me reaching out to cup my face in this hands. He ran a thumb over my broken cheek. " Don't touch me." I hissed and turned away from him. He prodded me in the shoulder with his boot. Tears of pain ran down my cheeks but I refused to cry out.

" Hurts doesn't it." He said and kicked me a little harder, I closed my eyes, bottling up all my pain. He walked to the entrance of the tent.

" I'll send for the healer, he will tend to your wounds."

" Why? Why let me live, why not kill me right here right now?" I asked rolling around to face him. " why not kill me why you have the chance?" The last sentence came out in nothing but a whisper.

He didn't even bother to turn around " Because my lady, your much to...valuable to loose. We haven't had the _honor_ of having a woman in camp for some moths now. " He left with those final words of my fait hanging in the air.

I spent much of the day alone, in severe pain, and starving for food but there was nothing I could do about any of them. I had expected the healer some hours ago but as of yet he hadn't come. My musings were broken when a tall lanky man entered the tent, leaving the flap wide open allowing a cold burst of winter wind to find its way in. I glared at him icily and was very satisfied as I watched him turn back around to shut the flap with a grunt. I shivered violently as the cold air penetrated the thin layer of clothing I had been left with.

The man made his way toward me and I couldn't help but notice his ratty appearance. His very skin hung from his bones and reeked of death itself. His dark sunken eyes glinted menacingly as he knelt down beside me. I turned my head in disgust when he smiled at me revealing the rotting few teeth he had left.

" Pretty lil thing ren't ya." He slurred. I gaged as the smell of his breath hit my nostrils. He laughed at my reaction and ran a hand over my check. I turned my head away from his gnarled hand. He laughed lowly again.

" Pretty ren't they, ts' what happens when ya disobey the King." He grabbed my face and turned it to him. His finger traced over my broken cheek and up to my swollen eye. " He did a nasty job din't eh?" His voice taking on a more gentle side. I nodded and closed my eyes as a new wave of pain washed over me.

" There's really nothin I can do for that cheek of yours. It'll ave to heal on it's own. Let's take a look at them shoulders of yours." He opened the small box at his side. From it he pulled a small dagger, no bigger than the length of my hand. I eyed him warily as he moved behind me. I strained to see what he was doing but my neck refused to turn that far.

" Don't worry it'll only hurt a bit." He said as he released me from my bonds. I gasped in pain as my arms were finally freed. They were numb beyond belief the only other feeling I had in them was a burning pain. A fire spread from my shoulder to my wrist, completely engulfing my arms. I pulled my arms in front of me and cradled them to my chest and wept.

" That a girl, nice and easy." He whispered as he helped me sit up. I was surprised at the kindness this man seemed to suddenly possess. In a place I had expected to only find pain I was instead finding some small amount of comfort from this grotesque man. He was acting almost fatherly toward me. His hands moved to my left shoulder; he silently moved what was left of my clothing away from it. The dried blood causing the cloth to stick to my skin. I wept more as his gnarled hands prodded at the arrow wound causing a small amount of a yellowish foul smelling liquid to drip from the opening. He cursed under his breath and look into my knowing eyes. Having helped my mother in the healing huts when I was younger and having experience some of her methods, I knew exactly what I was in store for. I turned my head away from him and looked at the dirty tent wall.

His clothing shifted quietly as he sifted through the small box at his side. I knew what he was looking for a needle to sew the torn skin back together and knew just how much it was going to hurt.

flashback

" No, momma! Please no!" Adriana begged as her mother dragged her 8 year old squirming daughter into the healing hut. Adriana dug her heals into the ground and began to cry. " NO!" she shouted as her mother picked her up and plopped her on to the fur mat. Another older woman came and held Adriana down as her mother closed the flap of the hut. Her mother grabbed a small fish bone needle and thread from the small rack in the middle of the hut. As Dolinaya approached her daughter, Adriana began to squirm and struggle more.

" Adriana, daughter, please it must be done. Would you rather contract an infection and have us take off your arm completely." Dolinaya said her soft spoken voice sounding oddly stern and intimidating to her child. Adriana stopped her struggling almost instantly. She sat still and silent in the old womans' arms. Leaving behind no trace of the ranting child that had been there only moments before.

" Yes momma." Adriana murmured regrettable. She missed the small smile that spread across her mothers aged face as she looked down at her young daughter. Dolinaya knelt down beside her daughter and pulled her arm to her chest. She examined it closely, checking to make sure that there was no offending objects still with in.

" Hold still, my little warrior." She whispered soothingly. Dolinaya approached the rather large wound with the needle and thread. Adriana shied away from the movement, trying to withdraw her arm from her mothers hold. Dolinaya sent her daughter a look that clearly spoke of the entire conversation that had just ben held. Adriana held her head away from her mother, not wanting to see the gruesome act of her mother sewing her bloodied and torn skin back together.

She felt the needle enter her tattered skin and the thread as it pulled through. Adriana shuddered against the old womans' chest and wept as her mother continued to sew.

End of flashback

I glanced at him and the needle he pulled out. The length of it gleaming eerily at me. I shuddered. Gods how I hated this! I turned my head from him and stared at the dingy wall of the tent. He took that as his cue to begin. He first wiped the crusted blood away and packed a few herbs within the wound. The herbs burning at first slowly began to dumb the pain. ' Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought'. The needle entered my skin slowly, tugging at my skin as the coarse thread wove through my flesh. The sharp pain I remembered was only a dull pain this time around.

I turned back around and looked at him. His eyes trained on my shoulder, his brows furrowed in concentration. His dark eyes glinting in the dull light that filtered through the tent.

" I never got your name." I said softly, he paused in his sewing motion for nearly a second before he began again. He said nothing until he was finished with the front side of my shoulder. He tied off the string and looked me straight in the eye.

" Honestly I don' remember my given name. It's been a long time sense anyone's called me by it." He grabbed a hold of my upper body and turned me to the side.

I spoke," Then I shall give you a name. What about Anlaf or Heahmund...no... Beroun. That one seems to suit you. To me you will now be Beroun."

He looked at me strangely. A small hoarse laugh that sounded more like a grunt came forth from the man.

" Your and interestin' one lady."

I arched an eyebrow and turned my head back around so I could see him. He began the back side of the wound.

" You have no idea, Beroun, no idea." We sat in silence the rest of the time he treated me; however, when he was finished I couldn't help but ask him the questions that were on my mind.

I spoke, " Beroun," he turned back to me as he was making his way out of the small tent. " Why are they here, why are they doing this to my people?"

He looked at me sadly, " Ya aren' the only ones, there were villages before ya and no doubt there'll be one after ya... The king wants power, he wants land, and he wants the food that this land provides." his voice dropped to a whisper and he moved closer to me. " by gaining this land he gains control of the hole eastern sea board and all it's ports." He scrapped a small map into the ground in front of me. " See here, he's takin' out all of ya's along the coast cause theres no one left to challenge him inland until ya hit Quintinnia and there to far inland to have to worry bout him. Ya see cause they get all their traidin from the west so he doesn't affect them. But you, the tribes along this coast have control of the same land and ports the Hougizianas use." He scribbled more islands into the map.

" How do you know all of this?" I asked as he paused in his explanations.

" The King isn't so secretive when he's unconscious." He said with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued.

" As I was sayin, the larger tribes use the same port the Hougizianas us and they are our dear Kings largest enemy.."

I cut him off as the Kings plan became evident " So by cutting off their port supply he cuts off their food and by cutting off their food he makes them weak and vulnerable to attack...He's weakening his enemy before he attacks them. Then when he defeats them he gets their land...and he'll have ours and with the size of his army..."

Beroun looked me straight in the eye and finished for me " and no one can stop him..." Things could only get worse from here, there was no doubt about that.

** well thanks for reading, I promise the chapters to come will get longer. It's just going to take me little while to get into a groove. Its pretty hard to getting any time to type when you play sports, have horse, go to school and work. Thanks all and good night. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey everyone, I'd just like to make a note that this story is set in my own little Jackie Universe. These places are all made up and not apart of LOTR. This will become a LOTR later on. **

**Chapter 3**

Night on the first day seemed to fall with all the coldness of the winter riding in on its shoulders. With the coming night and its cold I knew I would not spend this night alone. The Prince would come to me this night and take me to his quarters and there I would more than likely be beaten into submission and raped. I knew this deep with in my heart, into the very marrow of my bones, that this would be my fate and I would not have to wait long for it to come.

Fate found me huddled in the corner of the tent, trying desperately to conserve my own body heat. The prince walked in quietly and strode toward, purpose written in every footstep.

He spoke, " Come with me." I met his dark eyes as I struggle to stand on my tethered legs. Refusing to wait any longer for me to stand he simply picked my up and through me over his broad shoulders. I grunted in pain as his shoulder dug into the pit of my stomach.

I refused to look any where but the ground. Knowing that the men in his army were, without question, staring at their Prince. I could feel their eyes burning into my back as we entered his large tent. A wave of warmth washed over my as soon as we entered. I took what pleasure I could in being warm as he through me down onto a large pile of furs used for his bed. He left me their and chose to walk to a small wash basin in the corner. He poured a small amount of water into it before soaking a large rag with in it. He turned to me and through it at me. Surprised by his actions and extremely tired form the days events the rag simply hit me in the chest. I glared up at him as he spoke.

" Wash yourself." His voice held no emotion and his face was as if it had been carved from stone. I couldn't read him but I didn't really need to. I knew what was to happen. I did what I was told and slowly began to scrub my dirtied and bloodied skin. I watched him as he stripped off his armor and splashed water over his face. He blotted his face on a small towel and began to strip of his clothing so he could clean the rest of his body. His tanned and muscular body would have aroused me if we had been in another situation. But as it was it simply made me feel sick at the thoughts of what they body was going to do to mine and what harm it had already cause me.

I turned my head in disgusted and went back to washing myself, my hands began to tremble. I clenched them in a desperate attempt to gain control over myself.

" What is your name?"He questioned as he began to walk toward me. I looked up at him, standing above me completely naked. I quickly looked back down and finished scrubbing my skin.

" Adriana." I provided quietly.

" A lovely name." He murmured as he lay down beside me. I turned my head from him and stared at the tent wall. " look at me." he ordered, I trained my eyes on the wall and swallowed. " look at me." He grabbed my chin harshly and turned my face to meet his. I cried out as pain ignited in my cheek. Tears slipped passed my eyes, not only from the pain but from terror as well. " Now look at me." His cold grey eyes seemed to freeze my own warm golden brown ones. I hardened my gaze and stared back at him coldly. " Take off your clothes." His words sent a shiver down my spine that seemed to travel through all my bones. " I said take them off." I stayed still, I would not willingly give myself to him. If he wanted me, he would have to fight me until I couldn't fight anymore. He slapped me on my broken cheek, sending my sprawling to the ground.

" Bastard!" I hissed as he tackled me and slammed me into the ground. I slapped and clawed at any part of him I could reach. I dug my nails into his back and pulled down with all my might. I growled low in his throat. He slapped me twice more, stars twinkled in my vision and I begged for the darkness to take me. I hissed in pain as he ripped of my cloths and savagely groped my breasts. I kneed him in the groin with the straight I had left and flipped him off of me. I lunged away from him, crawling across the ground. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to him. Tears stung my eyes as I clawed at the ground trying desperately to get away. I flipped my body and turned toward him attempting to kick him in the face. He simply caught my weak attempt and pulled my closer. He punched me hard in the face, the move left me momentarily stunned. He took his opportunity to pin me down. I stared at him through the daze that had clouded my vision. He pulled my hands above my head, easily pinning them both down with one of his large hands. His body was flushed against mine, his weight nearly suffocating me. Black dots spotted my vision as I struggled to suck air into my lungs. " Even broken your beautiful." He whispered in my ear. He kissed up the side of my neck.

" Go to hell." I whispered. The darkness finally took me when his fist smashed painfully into the side of my face.

I woke slowly from the light filtering threw my eyes. I groaned at the burning sensation I felt between my legs and rolled over. My eyes widened at the sight of the Prince standing above me fully clothed, rag in hand. " Wash your self, we move with in the hour." He dropped the rag on my face and left me.

I groaned as I sat up and examined myself. I had various bruises that littered my body, large hand prints and bite marks were clearly evident on my thighs. I tentatively touched the rag to my face and hissed. I gently scrubbed the dried blood from my lips and the other small scraps on my face. I washed the stitched wounds on my shoulders that had miraculously held together. I moved down my body and couldn't help myself as tears leaked down my eyes at the sight of myself. I could barely stand to look at myself.

When I was finished I stood slowly and looked around for something to wear. I didn't dare take anything of the Princes. I looked for my clothing from last night, I found them by the Princes clothing trunk. I tied the pieces I could back on to myself so they would cover the most skin. I grabbed the strips of clothing I had left and tied them around my feet. I didn't have any shoes left so they would have to do. I looked around and my eyes again fell on the trunk of the Prince. I looked around the room and crept over to the trunk. I opened it and winced as it creaked rather loudly. I looked around again and then back to the contents of the trunk. A gasp escaped my lips at what I saw. There in side the trunk were all of my weapons and my clothing along with those of the Princes. There were a few maps and other random items littering the bottom. I closed it quickly and scurried to the opposite side of the tent just in time to see the Prince come through the tent flap. " Come with me, we have work for you before we leave." I followed him out of the tent, this time unable to ignore the stares of his men. I glared back at them and some quickly look away. Others continued to stare devilishly at me some even had the nerve to whistle at their Prince. I paused in my steps as one man made a particularly obscene comment. I turned toward the man and lunged toward him.

" Son of Bitch!" I screamed as I tackled him to the ground and punched him once in the face before I was hauled off of the man. The Prince held me back as I squirmed and struggled to hit the man again. " Don't you ever say anything like that in my presence again or I swear to the Gods I cut out your tongue." I hissed.

The Prince turned me toward him and glared sharply at me. " Now you listen to me! You will never, ever, talk to anyone or _I _swear to the Gods you wont live long enough to draw another breath!" He slapped me, " That's the only warning you'll ever get."

He through me to the ground and kicked me with his boot. The toe of his foot digging into my ribs. " Get me some rope." He yelled, no one move. " NOW!"

I almost laughed at the sight of at least 10 men running to do his bidding. A man returned with some rope and he tied my hands together. He grabbed the end of the rope and he pulled me behind him. Some of the men laughed as I stumbled over my own feet and fell. I shivered as the snow soaked my clothing. Someone kicked me from behind and I feel face forward into the snow. Then hauled roughly to my feet and slapped again. I cried out as he hit my bruised and broken face.

The Prince continued to drag me behind him as he made his way through camp as the men packed up their tents. If this was what my life was going to be like from this day forward, I knew that I would have no choice but to end my own life.

We traveled hard, the prince had me tied to the back of his horse. My arms wrapped around the Princes waste and tied to the pommel the hole day. By the end of the day my arms were rubbed raw and my wrists were bleeding and swollen. We never really made camp for the next four days. We would only rest occasionally to give the horses a break. The Prince would take me to the nearest secluded spot and have his way with me. By the end of our encounter I was usually unconscious and the Prince would have to carry me back. I fought him ever day, no matter how useless my struggles were a part of me wouldn't give up and every day he would beat me into submission. Every time he hit me a new part of me grew to hate him. My heart was so full of hate for him I barely felt anything else. I would kill him before I tried to escape. The bastard wouldn't live to do this to any one else.

When we finally made camp I was immediately placed into the Princes tent. I curled up into a ball on the furs and pretended to be asleep as the men brought in the Princes things. I watched them through half laden eyes as they carried his trunk in. They placed it at the head of his furs. This would be my night. The men left and I leapt to my feet. I opened his trunk and pulled out my knife. I shut it quietly and jumped back on to the pile of furs, quickly tucking the dagger in the folds. I fell back asleep on top of them and waited for night to come and along with it my freedom.

When I'd finally close my eyes and thought I'd get a decent sleep when I found myself pinned beneath a very large, very drunk, naked Prince. ' Perfect' I thought and couldn't help but smile.

" Happy to see me." He whispered in my ear. He ran his hands up my side and under my rag of a shirt to cup my breast.

" No, not at all." I hissed and slammed my forehead into his as hard as I could. For a second he smiled at me goofily and then promptly passed out. I smiled as I shoved him off me with a grunt. I jumped to my feet and went straight to the trunk. I shoved it open and grabbed a pair of the Princes pants and his shirt and quickly put them on. I grabbed my weapons and strapped them to my back and to various places on my body. The Prince began to stir. I quickly went back to the furs and rolled the Prince off the spot where I had hidden the dagger. I grabbed it with in my hands and looked over at the Prince. He was starting to move, I had no choice, I had to kill him. I turned him over and stared down into his half open eyes and held my dagger to his throat. I slapped him in the face until some clarity returned to them. I wanted to be the last thing this son of bitch would see. He looked at me with wide eyes as I leaned down right next to his ear.

" Go to hell you son of bitch..." I whispered as I promptly slit his throat. He spurt of blood gurgled forth and splattered my clothing. I whipped my dagger off on his furs and tucked it into my boot. I left off him and back to the trunk. With drawing one of the maps I'd seen early. This might come in handy I thought as I tucked it into my shirt. I went to the flap of the tent and peaked out. Every thing seemed quiet, but I knew that there was a watch, where it was however was another question.

I stepped out of the tent and crept around the right side. There were two more rows of tents to my left and then I was on my own. I ran for it, I passed the sleeping men and their tents and I didn't stop. I just kept going and going. I crossed a stream and entered a small forest of trees. I looked over my shoulder at the camp I had left behind. But, it was gone. I couldn't see it any longer. Tears leaked from my eyes as I forced my body to keep going. My legs were cramping up and my lungs burning in my chest. I tripped and fell to the ground. I struggled to get back to my feet but couldn't so I crawled. Twigs and bits of bark dug into my palms.

I don't know how long I crawled before my hands and feet were dumb from the cold of the snow. I couldn't stop I had to get away. They would come for me when they found their Prince. I had to get away, I wouldn't let them touch me again. I wouldn't let them beat me and rap me again. I cried when I collapsed and the forest floor.

I curled up into a ball and wept. I wept for my family, my friends, my people, my pain and torment. I wept for everything. All my emotions that I'd bottled up for the last 5 days. I let everything out until I cried myself to sleep right there on the forest floor, thinking about how bad I wanted to die right then.

" She's alive," Someone whispered. " But barely." Said a voice that sounded so smooth and deep that it was almost inhuman. " Lets take her back to camp and get her treated, she could possibly make it." Said another voice this one was gruffer and had a heavy accent that I didn't recognize. I cracked open my eyes as I was picked up and placed into one of the mens arms. I groaned as his arm hit my wounds but it was all I could manage to do. The man looked down at me and I up at him through half laden eyes.

" Your awake." he said sounding slightly surprised. I groaned again.

"Help me..." I choked out as best I could but I was so weak that my voice was almost completely gone. I reached out and weakly grasped his shirt. Clinging on to it for dear life.

"What?" Asked the man who was holding me. He leaned down next to me pressing his ear almost directly to my lips.

" I have... to get... away... from them" I whispered. He removed his ear from next to my lips and I noticed for the first time that they were pointed. He looked down at me, his clear blue eyes and blond hair shining like a beacon in the early light of morning. " Help me..." I choked again. I let my tears fall freely from my eyes, I didn't have the straight to hold them back. He looked sadly down at me and kissed my forehead.

" Your safe now my lady, sleep." I took comfort in those words and relaxed into his arms and let the darkness take me yet again.

**Thanks every one, please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hi everyone, I just wanted to say that I might have a hard time updating for the next couple of months because I have softball practice six days a week three hours a day. I'm going to try but I'm sorry if the grammar and spelling are a little messy. Thanks and enjoy. **

Chapter 4. On the Mend

_(Dream)_

" Take off your clothes." His words sending a shiver down my spine traveling through all my bones. " I said take them off." I stayed still. He slapped me on my broken cheek, sending my sprawling to the ground. His hands ripped my clothing and savagely groped at my breasts.

Tears stung my eyes as I clawed at the ground trying desperately to get away

He punched me hard in the face

His large hand prints and bite marks on my thighs

He pulled my hands above my head, easily pinning them both down with one of his large hands. His body was flushed against mine, his weight suffocating me. Black dots spotted my vision as I struggled to suck air into my lungs. " Even broken you're beautiful." He whispered

" no one can stop him . . . "

_(End)_

I shot awake, my body drenched in sweat, lungs heaving. I shakily sat up and wiped the sweat from my forehead with an unsteady hand. I groaned as the simple action cause more pain to rocket through my body. Tears leaked down my cheeks as the memory of my dreams came back and the pain I was now in because of them. I went to curl myself around my legs when a gentle hand found its way to my shoulder.

I froze and looked down at my shoulder where the hand sat upon it. I let out a deep breath when I noticed that these hands, instead of being rough and tanned, were slightly pale and elegant. A comforting warmth seeped into my skin and sent my pounding heart back to its normal rhythm. The hand slowly pushed me down, causing my body to gently unfold. I followed the hand all the way up its arm to its neck and than to the face that possessed it. My eyes widened in surprise at the sight of this man. He was absolutely angelic. His hair was a beautiful silver blond, and his skin a pale cream. His blue eyes, by the gods, his eyes were so blue and full of such deep emotion and knowledge. They were simply captivating.

" Who are you?" I asked as his hand slid to my forehead and then my cheek, feeling the warmth of my skin. A small frown spread over his face as his hand slid over my cheek. He looked me straight in the eye.

" Who did all of this to you?" His voice was so soft, as if he was trying not to hurt me with the simple sound of his voice.

I provided quietly, " I believe I was asking the questions." I turned on my side to face him but before I could turn all the way over he pushed me back down. I turned my questioning gaze up at him.

" Legolas Greenleaf," he said, " My name is Legolas Greenleaf." I looked at him oddly.

" That is an odd name, Legolasgreenleaf, I must say it is terribly long." My voice sounded so soft that I could barely hear it myself. I silently wondered how he even heard me. He laughed lightly and smiled down at me.

" No my lady, It is Legolas Greenleaf, tis two separate words."

" Two? Really, still that is quite odd. Where I come from, you get two names but they are not put together like yours." I paused and yawned widely. " My tribal name is Eintpiana . . . you may call me by my chosen name . . . Adriana." I trailed off as my eyes began to sag.

" Adriana, what a beautiful name . . . " His hand caressed my cheek again. He whispered a few words but in my state of doziness I couldn't comprehend them. I simply feel into a peaceful sleep, knowing deep down that I was finally safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I was continually falling in and out of consciousness for the next four or five days. I remembered some of the trip but most of the scenery was the continual blackness of my closed eye lids. The things I did remember were beautiful and one such memory was extremely odd. I remember feeling the continual rhythm of a horse beneath me and the feeling of strong arms wrapped protectively around my waist. The feeling of a safe warmth enveloping me from behind, vivid green and gold trees, and misting water falls. The oddest of the memories was, well, odd to say the least. I remember feeling by body submerged in warm water, the gentle touch of hands washing my skin, hands weaving their way through my hair. Soft melodic voices sing angelically in a language I couldn't comprehend. But it none the less it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

When I finally gained full consciousness, I found myself alone in an extravagant room, lavished in whites, silvers, and blues. The bed I was in was soft and warm on my naked flesh. The shier white and blue curtains that hung around the bed seemed to close off my view of some of the room besides that of a small balcony, with a view of a large misty forest and water fall that seemed to plummet down ward for eternity, and the plain white door. I then noticed for the first time that beside my bed was an empty chair. I reached over and touched the seat, moaning as my stiff arms were finally forced to move. I was surprised that the seat was still warm. Its occupant must have just left before I'd awoken. Pulling back my hand and tucking it safely back within the covet of my blankets I turned to my side and stared out the large window. I began to wonder just where I was and what time of year as well. I knew that when I'd left the hell I'd been in it'd been late winter. But here, it seemed to be late spring. My thoughts were broken when I heard the door I had been looking at earlier opened. I distinctly made out two deep male voices.

One asked," What do you know about her?"

" Absolutely nothing Mithrandir, beside the fact that her name is Adriana."

" Has she been examined?"

" By none other than myself."

" What did you find?" There was a long pause in which the second voice didn't answer.

" Two arrow wounds and several deep gashes no more than two weeks old, A broken cheek bone from around the same time." His voice was filled with sorrow as he spoke. My eyes began to water as the memories flashed before me yet again. " Scars on her wrists more than likely from the continually rubbing of a rope" He took an even longer pause. " Bruises and bite marks . . . It was evident she'd been beaten and raped." His voice was barely above a whisper

Both men were silent for a long period of time. Tears streamed silently down my face. I stifled a sob and for the first time they realized I was awake.

" My lady, if it is all right, we'd like to ask you a few questions." I turned over and faced the men while nodding lightly. The first I noticed was rather old looking, his beard and hair greying with age, however his eyes a bright twinkling blue. He wore robes that were about as grey as his beard. In his hands he held a gnarled wooden staff. The other had dark raven colored hair, his eyes a smoky grey, he also wore robes. However, his was a rich purple, covered with rich silver embroidery.

I wiped the tears from my eyes; taking in a shuddery breath, I spoke, " I would like to ask questions as well . . . please take a seat." I sat up in bed, rearranging the pillows behind me, and cleared my throat. The younger looking man took a seat. I noticed that he too had pointed ears. Curiously I reached out and touched them. They looked so odd but thing skin was soft and firm like any other ear. He quickly removed my hand, " What are you?" I questioned.

The corner of his mouth turned upward in a small wry grin, " I my lady Adriana, am an elf. I am a healer here as well as Lord to this heaven."

" Where exactly is here?" I turned toward the balcony, looking outside at the unfamiliar land scape.

" This my lady is Rivendale."

" Rivendale . . . " I thought for a second, " Where is that in association to Odoacerian Tribe?" He looked confused, " The Cibri?" He frowned, " What about the White River?" He turned to the older man who was frowning as well. " Quintinnia?" I provided desperately. Again I received no answer. I looked between the two, desperately looking for any sign of recognition. I shook my head and looked back out the window.

" My lady, I do not recognize any of those names. As far as I know . . . they don't even exist." The older man finally spoke up.

" Not exist . . . that's not possible . . . I am, was apart of the Cibri tribe. I know they exist. They have to . . . " I trailed off and turned back to face the two men.

" What year is it?" I questioned.

" The 29th of September 3018." My eyes widened in surprise and I lifted my eyebrows.

" 3018...but that would mean I'd been asleep for . . . " I quickly did the math and sputtered out the unbelievable answer. " Over . . . over 2,015 years . . . and that my lord is certainly not possible." It was the Lords turned to look shock. The older greying man kept his composure.

" Something is happening, one thing is clear . . . the Valar have a hand in what is going on here . . . You were brought here for a reason."

" And what reason would the _Valar_ have brought me here?" I questioned emphasizing the unfamiliar word.

" The Valar my lady are higher beings, they control our faits . . . " The older man provided.

' They are somewhat like my Gods than.'I though silently

" What that reason is we have yet to find out, the tide of Middle Earth is changing, I can feel it. You have a roll to play in what is too come my lady."

The old man was so vague, he knew something more, he just wasn't telling me.

" Before you begin to ask me your questions, I would like to know one more thing . . . What are your names?"

" I my lady, am Gandalf the Grey and this is Lord Elrond of Rivendale." I nodded in acceptance and motioned for them to continue.

" When you were mentioning your tribe, the Cibri I believe, why did you refer to your self as no longer being a part of them?" Lord Elrond questioned.

" They were destroyed my Lord, by the same man and army that did this to me." I said as I motioned toward my beaten body. A look of sorrow took over his features as he spoke,

" Who was this man?"

" If what you say is true, and I am really in this place called Middle Earth. Then I am so far enough away from him that his name doesn't matter." I said vaguely. " Even if I did know, would it matter?" I asked although I didn't really expect an answer. " What else would you like to know?"

" Nothing my lady, whatever information you have, you can share when you are ready. You hold no threat to my people. You are welcome to stay as long as you please." Lord Elrond invited. I looked at him in mild surprise.

" Thank you my Lord. You are most gracious." I said humbly.

" Think nothing of it my lady, now we must go, there is much to discuss. You should get some rest." He added as he got up from his chair and positioned himself beside Gandalf. " Your things will be returned to you as soon as they are repaired and your clothing will be . . . discarded of. New ones will be provided for you."

As much as I wanted to say that all of this wasn't necessary I knew that I did desperately need clothing and some of my weapons were beyond my repairing skills. I simply nodded and thanked him sincerely. I laid down back in bed as the two men left. Thinking silently to myself about just what I was going to do about all of this. I soon fell asleep and began to dream of a time long forgotten.

Dream--------------------------------------------------

I stood in a hut, its low roof nearly touching the top of my head. I was accompanied by several people, some of their faces were hidden by shadow, others were more recognizable. The first face I recognized was that of my village healer. I walked up behind her curiously and looked over her shoulder. There sitting on a pile of furs, was my mother. Her belly was swollen from child baring. In her arms she held a small naked baby girl.

" Mother!" I cried and ran to her. She didn't seem to notice me at all. I knelt down next to her, reaching out to touch her. When suddenly, hands shot through my midriff followed by two arms.

A voice sounded, " Let me see the child." I reached down and touched the hands that had gone through my body. My hands fell through them. I looked around. No one seemed to notice my presents.

" It's a dream." I whispered to myself as my mother handed over the child who was unmistakably me. I turned and watched as our village elder lifted me from my mothers arms. He immediately turned to look at the small of my back. He saw what I'd known to be there all along. A single birth mark that resembled a hawk. The likeness was so clear, on would have thought someone had purposely marked me there.

Our elder looked shocked for a moment before looking at my mother.

" She's the one," he spoke softly " the chosen one."

My mother sat stock still and a single tear trailed down her cheek as she addressed the village elder.

" I will raise her as my own, she will have a normal life until her time comes."

" I wouldn't have it any other way" He looked back at the squirming baby within the circle of his arms. " She is meant for greatness."

--------------------------------------------

_end of dream_

My leg jerked violently, startling me into consciousness. I rolled over in bed toward the window. The visions and words of my dream ran through my mind at a blinding speed. Nothing made sense any more. I rapped myself up in my bed sheet and got slowly out of bed. Looking around for some clothing, I made my way to the small armoire. I opened the top draw, its contents were neatly folded, I shuffled through them. Finally pulling out what looked to be a loose-fitting pair of pants and shirt. I dropped the sheet and began to slowly pull on the clothing. I needed to talk to someone about this . . . and that someone was Gandalf.

** Hey everyone thanks for reading, Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter guys. Thanks for reading.**

_recap_

My leg jerked violently, startling me into consciousness. I rolled over in bed toward the window. The visions and words of my dream ran through my mind at a blinding speed. Nothing made sense any more. I rapped myself up in my bed sheet and got slowly out of bed. Looking around for some clothing, I made my way to the small armoire. I opened the top draw, its contents were neatly folded, I shuffled through them. Finally I pulled out what looked to be a loose-fitting pair of pants and shirt. I dropped the sheet and began to slowly pull on the clothing. I needed to talk to someone about this . . . and that someone was Gandalf.

I slowly opened my bedroom door, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. I quietly stepped out and closed the door behind me. I looked down the vacant torch lit corridor. It was just after sun down; I assumed everyone must've all been at dinner. The only question was where exactly_ is_ the dining room.

I wandered slowly down the hall, while using one hand to support myself against the wall. I passed door after oh so numerous door until I finally came to the point were the corridor split and turned in to . . . more rooms.

" This might take awhile." I whispered as I continued my way down the corridor one slow step after another.

It wasn't long until the rooms began to disappear and I happened upon a narrow deck that lead outside and into a small garden. As I stepped out onto the deck and looked across the way and saw the place I'd been looking for. There just across the garden was an open sided hall filled with long tables and a dance floor. Soft music floated on the wind, its melodic notes springy and lite.

I walked slowly over the dew-covered grass under the night sky; barely believing that I'd some how found my way to this peaceful place and more thankful for it than I'd ever been about anything else. This place was so different from my world. It was so peaceful here. Everything seemed just a little different. The trees seemed greener, the waters bluer, even the air seemed untainted. This place, this Rivendale, was truly magical.

I stopped just outside the hall and rested against the wall. My legs burned from their effort to make it here. I couldn't believe I was in such a weak state. I took a deep breath and calmed my shaking limbs. All I had to do was walk in and find Gandalf, so little to do, I could do it . . . It just wasn't going to be easy.

I tuned around and faced the dining hall. Elves filled the room, all of them chatting amongst themselves. Others were floating around the dance floor in brightly colored pairs. I looked down at myself and laughed. Apparently I was slightly under dressed for this . . . occasion. I stepped into the very edge of the hall and looked over the crowd of people. I finally found Gandalf on the complete opposite side of the hall talking with a group of people whom, of course I didn't recognize. I grabbed onto the railing at my side and shakily began to make my way down the few stairs that were before me. The three stairs I made it down were probably one of the hardest things I'd ever down in my life. I hated being so weak. I was about to attempt my fourth step when a hand fell up on the small of my back and another underneath my arm for support. I turned my head and found my gaze connecting with none other than Lord Elrond himself. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I couldn't help but smile lightly.

He spoke, " If you were hungry food could have easily been brought to your room."

" You are very kind my lord, but it is not necessary. I wished to speak to Gandalf and came to seek him out. There is something I wish to discuss with him."

He gave me an odd look but none the less, nodded and led me toward Gandalf. Our going was slow and made all the more difficult by the looks I was receiving as I made my way through the crowd. The peoples curious glances made my skin crawl and a shiver shoot up my spin.

" Are you quite all right?" Lord Elrond asked. I nodded in conformation but said nothing. It wasn't long before we found ourselves next to Gandalf and his group of happily chatting men.

" Excuse me," Lord Elrond added a small clearing of the throat. All the men turned toward us and I realized I did recognize one of them. I would recognize the blond hair and blue eyes anywhere.

" My Lords," I said quietly. " I'm sorry for the interruption, but I must speak with Gandalf I have matters of the ut most importance."

Gandalf gave me an odd look, " The only important matter right now Lady Adriana is getting you to a chair. You look like you're about ready to collapse."

Before I could protest Legolas slipped next to me and placed my arm over his shoulders as he helped me to a seat.

" You shouldn't be out of bed so soon." He whispered harshly in my ear. I glared at the side of his blonde head.

" That is not your decision to make." I hissed back with equal harshness. He turned his head to look at me. His blue eyes glared into my brown ones. I couldn't figure out why this elf was so concerned about my health.

" Someone needs to make them, seeming as you are incapable of making them correctly." I glared more sharply at him as his comment made a small blush creep onto my tanned cheeks.

" I can take care of myself." He looked me over and went to speak however I interrupted him before he got the chance to make a comment he'd regret. " You have no idea what I went through. Don't even, not for a second, think that what happened to me was a product of my own incompetence." The comment seemed to promptly shut him up. He looked at me sadly.

" That wasn't what I intend . . . "

" I don't want to hear it right now. I have business to attend to." To Gandalf, " I would prefer to discuss this in private."

He nodded solemnly and Legolas moved to help me up again. I waved him off and grabbed Gandalf's afford arm. Legolas seemed at first surprised by my action but even with his face of resentment; I managed to hold true to my actions. Gandalf led me away from the group. I'm sure we looked like quite the pair as we made our way outside, back into the garden. An old gnarled man with a walking stick leading a young bruised and broken woman.

Outside the hall, Gandalf seated me on a small garden bench. I sat down shakily with his aid.

" Legolas was right you know, you should not be out of so soon." I shook my head,

" You don't understand, I needed to speak to you, you see . . . I had a dream." He looked at me oddly, " But I don't think it was a dream . . . I think it was a memory. A memory from long ago. From a time that I shouldn't have remembered at all."

" What was this memory of?" He asked curiously.

" It was of my birth but there were some things said that I don't exactly understand." I looked away and up at the stars that twinkled merrily above my head. I huffed out a breath and continued. " Right after I was born, my village elder came into the birthing lodge. He took me from my mothers' arms and turned me on my back. He found what I'd known to be there." I looked at Gandalf. " I have a rather large birth mark on my back in the shape of a hawk, my mother told me several times that she'd never seen anything like it." I noticed Gandalf's look of surprise.

" What was said Adriana?" He asked urgently. I was slightly surprised by this but none the less I continued.

" He said that I was the 'chosen one' he said I was meant for 'greatness'. My mother said that she would raise me as her own as if I wasn't her child in the first place. I don't understand what they were talking about."

Gandalf took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" What does it mean?" I asked " What do you know?"

" There is a legend of man, a very old legend that was nearly forgotten by all; myself included until recently, that was first told during the First War of The Ring that arose from the mysterious gathering of four different kingdoms, thought to have disappeared, at the exact moment the final battle began. No one knew where they'd come from or who had told them to come, but they were none the less thankful to whomever had sent word to them. It wasn't until after the battle when Isildur had cut the Ring from Sauron's hand did anyone question the reasons behind their coming. It was here that the legend began, for three of the four men who'd led their armies to the field said that they'd been visited during their sleep. That a hawk had come down from the sky in their dreams and given them a message tied in red silk. They said that when they'd open the message they'd found the page to be blank. Instead a beautiful voice filled their ears telling them of the coming battle, that the fait of Middle Earth would be determined and that without them Middle Earth would fall to ruin." He paused there and took a deep breath as I let the information sink in.

" What about the fourth man?" I asked. He looked back at me and smiled.

" The fourth man if far more interesting than the other three. He claimed that a woman more enchanting than the Valar themselves had come to him months before the war. Telling him tails of a different world; one far more advanced then this one. Of a world where wars were fought with machines that could kill thousands in a single strike. Where buildings mingled with the clouds and people flew to the stars." Gandalf looked up into the heavens his eyes twinkling in wonder. "It is said that they fell in love with one another and that eight days before the battle was to take place she vanished. He said it was as if she had simply taken flight. Leaving behind a single letter tied in red silk, and feather next to her pillow . . . Similar occurrences have happened throughout the centuries. Men being warned of battles by hawks and a single dark-haired woman. There was only that single time that spoke of the woman loving the one she was to warn . . . The rest I would imagine you can put together." I nodded.

" So I'm this Lady Hawk." I stated more as a fact than a question.

" So it would appear." He whispered in a far of voice.

He got up and knelt before me. " May I see it?" he whispered softly. I nodded and turned around. I lifted the bottom of my tunic. I felt his fingers slowly trace the out line. "Remarkable."

" What will happen to me now?"

" We were already aware of the coming darkness. The one ring has been found and with it all the evil of Middle Earth. There will be a council held on the 25th I wish for you to attend it. There you will learn more about what is to be done." I nodded in acceptance before I asked a question that was nagging at my brain.

" What is the one ring?" He looked at me seriously before speaking.

" Come with me, there are many things we should discuss. I will lead you back to your rooms and we will speak of them on the way."

With that he helped me up and made our slow journey back to my rooms all the while Gandalf's words engraved themselves further into my brain. I silently began to wonder that if I was here, in person, as the woman of the legend did but only once. Did that mean I was to fall in love with another?

I spent the next day resting in bed. The night before had worn me down and I'd ended up sleeping until noon anyway. Gandalf and Lord Elrond were the only two that came to visit, Lord Elrond had of course been informed about Gandalf's and my little discovery. He took the hole thing in stride and asked a few questions before inquiring to my health before they both finally left me so I could rest.

I slept straight through the night after they'd left only to be awoken by loud yelling coming from outside. I hopped out of bed and to the balcony. There was a rider coming through the gates yelling at the top of his lungs for Lord Elrond while caring what looked to be a small gravely injured child with rather large hairy feet. Curiosity got the best of me, so I went back into my room and got dressed as fast as I could before I finally left my room. I walked down the same hall way I had to get to dinner and ended up in the garden right below my balcony. Elves went rushing past me as I slowly made my way out front. The elves were carrying the little being off on a make shift stretcher. Followed quickly by Lord Elrond and Gandalf. I listened to all the hustle and bustle going on around me and caught words such as: " nazgul blade", "stabbed", "poisoned", and "the one ring." I came to the conclusion that the poor fellow was carrying the one ring and had been stabbed by a poisoned nazgul blade. Gandalf had briefly described the nazgul when he'd explained about the one ring. Even from the little amount of information I had I knew that it wasn't good.

" Why are you out of bed again?" I turned around to face my questioner. I wasn't surprised to see that it was Legolas.

" I came to see what all of the commotion was about and now that I've seen it I think I might go for a short walk."

" Would you mind if I joined you, I have something I wish to say." I looked at him oddly, I simply wanted to be left alone couldn't he see that. I sighed.

" If you wish." With that I began to walk away in a random direction. Hoping it at least seemed like I knew where I was going.

We walked in silence for what seemed like forever but I didn't mind it. I simply ignored him and soaked in the beauty of the places around me. I memorized everything, from the way the wind hit my face, to the feel of the soft leaves beneath my fingers, even the way the ground felt soft beneath my feet. All the things I'd never noticed seemed to become so evident and obvious, it was as if my senses had gone hay wire. Every thing seemed so new, and I found my self actually enjoying what I was doing. This simple act of being outside again was invigorating.

" It so different here." I whispered as I touched the smooth bark of a large green tree. The bark was smooth and somewhat soft beneath my fingers.

" It is very beautiful here, my lady." I was at first startled by his voice, I'd almost forgotten he was there.

" What did you wish to talk about, my lord?" I sat down at the base of the tree I'd been touching earlier. Nestling back into the tree I awaited his answer.

" I would like to apologize for my actions. As you mentioned I had no right to question your actions, as they are your own. I did not mean to offend you that night. I was simply concerned for your well being." He looked directly into my eyes and I could tell that he was sincere even if his facial expression never seemed to differ from his hard set, stony, look.

" You do not need to concern your self with me."

" ...I cannot help it."

" You cannot save me from the past Legolas. What happened to me, happened, it's in the past. There's nothing I can do now except for heal and move on."

" I do not see how you can be so forgiving the man that did this to you."

I stood up in an attempt to end this conversation that had begun to go farther than I'd wanted it too.

" There's no one left to punish for it Legolas. I killed the man who did this to me and you can be sure the rest of them are too far away to do anything more."

" I don't understand how you can simply move on and pretend like it didn't happen." I walked up to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

" What else is there to do?" I began to walk away in the direction we'd come.

" The night I found you, I honestly didn't think you'd make it through the night." I stopped in my tracks and listened as he continued on. " I've seen elleths fade away from lessor acts then those that were committed on you. You are far stronger than I gave you credit for, I see that now, and will always remember it. Thank you for your time my lady."

I bowed my head, " You are welcome my lord . . . and thank you." I began to walk back to my room again.

" For what?" His voice was so soft I could barely hear it from where I was standing.

" ...for saving me . . . " I whispered with that I left him standing alone in the garden with only the trees for company.

**well that's the end of this chapter. I hope to have the next one up this weekend. Thanks for reading. I would like to thank midnight-flurry, scruffybunny, and beautifulsoul09 for reading my story and being my first reviews. I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to do so. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey everyone, I hope you liked the previous chapter I must admit I'm sort of in a jam at the moment. I really want to write more and post more chapters for those who read this, but I simply don't have as much time as I wish I did. The chapters to come will have a larger gap in posting time because I've been so busy lately. Non the less I hope you keep on reading and enjoying what I love to share with all of you. Thank you and enjoy. **

"_Faith is not contrary to the usual ideas, something that turns out to be right or wrong, like a gambler's bet: it's an act, an intention, a project, something that makes you, in leaping into the future, go so far, far, far ahead that you shoot clean out of time and right into Eternity, which is not the end of time or a whole lot of time or unending time, but timelessness, the old Eternal Now."_

–Joanna Russ.

**Chapter 6.**_ Faith and a New Beginning_

The day after I spoke with Legolas, the 21st to be exact, I found myself longing to train with my weapons as I had back home. I'd had a routine back home of waking before the dawn of the morning sun and practicing my swords, daggers and bow. I'd found peace in my actions and in a way my freedom. I'd always felt some what trapped back home, trapped by my sex and society. My training was the only time that I was the weapon, it was the only time that I became something that couldn't be judged by its sex. I became one with my weapons and in them I found my peace. I longed for that peace again. The sense of being apart of something outside your own being. It was an amazing feeling that always left me feeling centered and calm.

I wanted to feel that way again but, the only way I was going to feel that way was when I finally got myself out of bed. So with that thought I opened my eyes and greeted the new world that had become my home. I sat up in bed, pulling the covers from my body as I did so. Standing beside my bed, I stretched out my soar limbs, and made my way to the clothing chest at the foot of my bed. Shuffling quickly through the clothing, I pulled on a tight fitting tunic and pair of breeches. The tunic was a light green with black ties and the breeches were simply black. I pulled on a pair of soft hide boots and laced them up. They hugged my calf and fell just below my knee. I looked down at them in approval before I grabbed my weapons up from the corner. I strapped my twin swords to my back and over them I placed my quiver. I noticed that I was almost out of arrows. I would have to fleche some this afternoon. I walked over to the mirror and quickly ran a small comb through my hair, I noticed that the bruises on my face had turned a lovely shade of purple and yellow. I braided my dark locks and tied it off with a strip of leather I'd found in the chest the day before. I threw my bow over my shoulder before finally leaving my room to go in search of a place to practice.

It was barely dawn when I stepped foot outside. The sun had just started to show its rays through the dense foliage. It filtered down between the branches of trees, as I walked through a rather large line of trees, creating little spots of light and darkness. My quiet foot falls and the occasional call of a bird were the only noises that filled the woods. I breathed in the invigorating fresh morning air. I could almost taste its sweetness on my lips. My relaxation was interrupted when I stepped through the last line of trees.

I came up on what looked to be a small training field. There were painted targets at one end and small fenced in sand arena. I walked toward it and discarded my weapons beside the fence before I preceded to sit down on the ground next to them. I began to slowly stretch out my sore muscles. I winced as my back cracked loudly in numerous places. I took a deep breath before finally standing up and grabbing my long bow. I grabbed my quiver with the few arrows that were left. I lined my self up with the middle target and loaded an arrow in my bow. I took a deep breath, my arms shaking with effort, as I pulled the string back until it brushed my check. I stared down the arrow of the shaft, aiming it just above the center ring. I exhaled as I let the arrow go and the string snap back into place. Instead of following the arrow to the target, I winced as a mild twinge of pain shot into my shoulder. I rolled it and rubbed it with the palm of my hand before I began to use my bow again. I repeated my process some 15 times before I finally ran out of arrows. I sighed happily as I looked at the target and saw that my arrows had filled the center quite nicely. I was even happier with the pleasant ache that now filled my shoulder muscles.

I walked over to the target and pulled out the arrows. I looked each of them over as I put them back making sure each one was still in suitable condition. I would defiantly have to fleche more soon and repair a majority of them. I continued my process until every last one was back in place. I swung my bow over my shoulder and made my way back to the fence where I'd lain my swords and daggers down. I put both quiver and bow onto the ground before strapping my swords and daggers to my body. Making sure they were secure before I hopped over the fence and into the sandy arena. I kicked the sand once, it was quite deep, it would defiantly be quite the work out. I pulled out both my swords simultaneously, I smiled as their metal ringing was the only thing to be heard on such a quiet morning. I set myself through my paces until I was ringing with sweat. My shirt clung to every part of my body, making its baggy wet weight, cumbersome. It's added weight making it all the more difficult to move in the deep sand. I stabbed my swords into the ground and quickly undid the ties of my tunic. I tossed it over the fence and continued my work out in just leggings and what I'd wrapped my breasts with earlier that morning. Sweat dripped from my forehead and down my tanned body. My shoulders were beginning to ache in pain and as much as I tried to ignore it my stitches were beginning to tare. But I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. I'd missed the simple pleasure of this for so long, that I couldn't help but continue.

My lungs heaved with the effort of pumping air into my body; my muscles clenched with exertion, until I stopped. I simply stopped. I stood their heaving for breath, my body shaking. I sheathed my swords and looked down at my shoulders. The arrow wounds had stayed stitched but the right one was seeping out blood. I looked down at it with displeasure and proceeded to hop back over the fence. While grabbing the tunic I'd worn off the ground and holding it to my shoulder, I failed to notice that the sun had fully risen and it was well-passed nine. I'd also failed to notice the small group of males that had gathered at the opposite end of the training field.

After wiping away the blood I proceeded to wipe my body clean of sweat. I ran it over my rippled stomach, avoiding the bruises that still lingered there. I left my shirt off and grabbed my weapons up from the ground. I turned to leave; it was then that I finally noticed my company. I looked at the small group of 10 with a raised eyebrow.

" If you gentlemen will excuse me . . . " I said as I walked quickly past them. I stopped as someone grabbed my arm as I passed. I looked up into the face of Legolas. He smiled at me.

" Having a small lovely morning work out?" He asked. I laughed at the word small.

" I've been here sense before sun rise, but yes it was lovely, it's been quite some time sense I've been able to pick up a sword."

" I did not know you could wield a sword with such skill." I looked down at my battered body, covered in bruises and scares. I became self conscious.

" I've been wielding a sword sense I was six, My brother gave me these . . . " I pulled my twin swords from their sheathes and handed them to Legolas, " . . . before he left. My father taught me to use them. He also gave me my dagger . . . I made my own bow." I smiled as he examined them thoroughly. He paused at the hilt and looked at the designs that wound themselves around it.

" That . . . " I said pointing the carving. " ...Is a white stag. It's the symbol of my people . . . and the symbols around it represent oneness. My father told me that it meant I was one with my people and weapon, and with it I could protect them from anything . . . " tears blurred my vision at the memory of the father and the people I hadn't saved. A people that I hadn't been able to protect from such an over whelming foe.

Legolas placed a hand on my bare shoulder in a gesture of comfort. " You will see them again." His voice was so soft and gentle that I almost lost control of myself. He handed me my swords back and I tried desperately to hold back my tears. Here he was just trying to comfort me but all he was doing was making it worse. I knew I'd never see them again, they were gone, all of them were gone, this was my new home. He simply didn't understand or did he. In a way I guess I would see them again. I silently looked forward to the day I would be reunited with them. Unable to find my voice I simply shook my head. I looked up at him and into his compassion filled eyes. I put on a small smile.

" One day I will see them again . . . of that I have no question. I will see my family again and walk across the plains of my home land once more." He smiled gently at me. In the end I guess we would all meet again. He cleared his throat and grinned down at me.

" You should go have yourself tended too . . . and maybe put on a tunic." I couldn't help but blush at his statement. I hadn't meant for anyone to see me like this. I had just been really hot. I voiced this as well as the problems I'd had with its added weight in the deep sand. He laughed merrily and I suddenly found my mood lightened. Elves seem to have that affect on people it seemed. Whenever I was in ones presence my mood seemed to lift and I felt warm. Elves were simply amazing creatures and I soon found myself laughing with this elf. Our laughter quieted shortly after it began and Legolas spoke.

" Many ellons find themselves tunic less as well. It just so happens that women don't usually wield swords so your situation is quite unusual." I laughed lightly.

" Good day Legolas. Have a nice little work out." I said as I walked slowly away from him. This time leaving him in the company of his fellow warriors.

As I walked back to my room, I put my tunic back on but I left it unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves until they were just below my elbows. I decided to tie up the bottom of the tunic just below my breasts. At least they would be covered this way and I wouldn't be so damn hot.

I walked around the last corner, which led to the hallway where my room was located. When I ran smack dab into someone, so hard that I fell to the ground, taking the poor person with me. I yelped as I hit the ground, and groaned as person fell on top of me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply before open them to look at the poor person I'd knocked down.

My eyes met a pair of blue grey ones surrounded by dark lashes and tanned yet fair skin. I was surprised at the mischief that sparkled in their depths. His blonde hair curtained around my head and tickled my neck. I smiled up at the man, who smiled back.

" Hi." I whispered softly.

" Hi." He said equally as soft back. It wasn't until he spoke that I realized that his hand was on my bare waist. I quirked an eyebrow at him. I was throughly surprised when a slight blush tipped his pointed ears. He was a very handsome elf, like all the elves I'd met; however, he was . . . different. His eyes held a deep wisdom, laughter, and an almost invisible sadness. I realized I'd been staring into them for some time in silence. He cleared his throat, and attempted to get. But as he went to stand his tunic throng had some how become tangled with one that I hadn't tied. He stopped as he realized what had happened. I laughed and reached up to try and untie it at the same moment he had. It was his turn to laugh. I pulled my hands back and laughed lightly as he attempted to sort out our little predicament. I noticed that the blush on the tips of his ears had turned a bit more red.

I finally broke the silence, " Well I must say out of all the matters of meeting people, this is by far the most awkward . . . "

He laughed deeply, his warm breath tickling my neck along with his soft golden locks.

" I'd have to agree. This is quite . . . interesting to say the least." He was quiet for a second, "Ah ha, I seem to have gotten it." He stood all the way up, offering me a hand as he went. He pulled me up next to him, my head falling just below his chin. I looked up at him as I began to speak.

" My names Adriana, and what would yours be my kind elf?"

" Glorfindel, my name is, Glorfindel." His voice was deep and musical, just the sound of it made goose bumps rise on my flesh. My eyes moved to his full lips, to his nose, than back to his eyes.

" Glorfindel it is then, it's a pleasure to have met you my lord, but I must say as much as I've enjoyed our little predicament, I need to get to my room to change." I said softly. He grinned down at me as I turned around. He grabbed my arm gently, just enough to stop me from walking further away. I turned back round to face him.

" Would you consider joining me for lunch later, Lord Elrond has told me about you and if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you?" Again his voice sent a shiver down my spine and I couldn't help but grin.

" I'd love too. Where shall I meet you My Lord Glorfindel?" I asked quietly as the feeling of his warm hand on my skin made me want to shiver.

" Here, In 2 hours time." I nodded in response as I didn't trust my voice to speak to him at the moment.

" I'll see you then My Lady Adriana." With that said he kissed the back of my hand and left me standing in the hall way, right in front of my bed room door.

_** well that the end of that chapter. I know it's really short and I'm sorry for that but I've had a hard time trying to find time to write. So I hope all of you continue to be patient with me and I'd like to say thanks to those of you that sent me reviews I'll mention all of you at the start of the next chapter. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7. **_

**Thanks to...**

**ElfBride: _I'm really glad that you like my story and I hope you continue to read!_**

**AllieandAce: _I think you're the first person to ever tell me I rock..._**

**...and thanks to all previous reviewers. **

"**Three passions have governed my life:  
The longings for love, the search for knowledge,  
And unbearable pity for the suffering of humankind. **

**Love brings ecstasy and relieves loneliness.  
In the union of love I have seen  
In a mystic miniature the prefiguring vision  
Of the heavens that saints and poets have imagined. **

**With equal passion I have sought knowledge.  
I have wished to understand the hearts of people.  
I have wished to know why the stars shine. **

**Love and knowledge led upwards to the heavens,  
But always pity brought me back to earth;  
Cries of pain reverberated in my heart  
Of children in famine, of victims tortured  
And of old people left helpless.  
I long to alleviate the evil, but I cannot,  
And I too suffer. **

**This has been my life; I found it worth living." **

–**Bertrand Russell**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Recap:**

" _Would you consider joining me for lunch later, Lord Elrond has told me about you and if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you?" Again his voice sent a shiver down my spine and I couldn't help but grin. _

" _I'd love too. Where shall I meet you My Lord Glorfindel?" I asked quietly as the feeling of his warm hand on my skin made me want to shiver. _

" _Here, In 2 hours time." I nodded in response as I didn't trust my voice to speak to him at the moment. _

" _I'll see you then My Lady Adriana." With that said he kissed the back of my hand and left me standing in the hall way, right in front of my bed room door. _

**End of Recap**

An hour and a half later I was finished cleaning myself up. I hadn't bothered to go the healer; opting to do it myself. I'd managed wipe myself down with a wet rag and brush my tangled hair. After thoroughly brushing out my long hair I decided to leave it hanging down around my shoulders. Walking over to the clothing chest I began to ruffle through it. My hands finally found something suitable to wear. I pulled it from the chest and held it up against myself. It was a long light blue gown with simply embroidery along the hem. I slipped it on over my head, letting the light material fall delicately around me. The gown was almost transparent at the sleeves and from the bottom coming almost to my knees. It was so odd to be constantly wearing dresses back home I owned one ceremonial dress, and that was it. The rest of the time I would wear simple hide tunics and breaches. I didn't have any fancy shoes to go with the dress so I pulled on my soft leather boots. I had no choice but to wear them. I noting that they look slightly ridiculous but I didn't really care.

Ignoring my current state of self I slipped out of my room. I walked out of my door and was slightly surprised to see Glorfindel already out side my door. I raised an eyebrow at his half hour earliness. He laughed deeply and held his arm out to me. I looked up at him and gladly took his offered arm.

" I wasn't expecting you to be so early." I said lightly. He nodded.

" Lunch is with in the next half hour or so. I thought you might enjoy a small tour around the household. The corridors can be quite confusing for those who are not acquainted with them."

" That's very kind of you my lord." Follow my statement was an awkward silence. I knew nothing about this elf and he knew, well, he knew more about me than I did of him. I broke the silence, knowing that he felt somewhat awkward asking me questions.

" What did you wish to speak with me about, my lord?"

He glanced over at me, I noticed his brows were knit together in concentration, before turning back to face forward.

" I don't know exactly, Lord Elrond told me very little. I know what...or shall I say whom you are but I don't understand much about your situation. This supposed legend isn't very well known to me."

" I highly doubt I even know what you know, in fact I more than likely know even less. I'm just as curious about myself as you are. I never imagined I would come to a place like this and find out that I'm some sort of legend. There are so many things I want to know but I don't know where to start."

" We could search the library...there are plenty of old texts that haven't even been read... it may be worth a try." He added helpfully.

" Will you take me there?" I said hopefully as I stopped us both in the middle of the hall. He raised an eyebrow.

" Now?" He asked in surprise. I nodded furiously and put a pleading look on my face. Glorfindel began to lightly laugh, I must have been quite the entertaining sight.

" Alright, alright, I'll take you there."

I smiled brightly as he turned around and lead me back through several halls and took a few turns before we came to a large pair of oak doors. He released my arm and pushed open the door. I followed him through the door. I stopped in the door way as I looked over the massive library. Books upon books and shelves upon shelves lined the walls almost from floor to ceiling.

I stared around the room my mouth open in delight.

" Where do we start?" I asked

" Right over there." He said as he took hold of my arm and led me over to the far side of the room. He sat me down at a large round table and pulled several books off the shelf. He walked over to me and laid them out in front of me.

" We start here..." With that said I cracked open my first book and began to read.

Four hours later I found my self berried in a stack of books, my feet tossed on top of the table and my nose crammed into the dusty bindings of " Legends and Mysteries". Neither one of us had found much of anything. Here or there one of us would find about a sentence worth of useless information. I continued reading until Glorfindel snapped his book shut. I looked up from the text, in between my feet, and then over the stack of books at him. His hands were at his temples, rubbing in gentle circles.

" Are you alright?" I asked. He jumped slightly in his chair and look back at me with wide red eyes. I almost laughed.

" Dust starting to get to you." I said more as a statement than a question. He nodded in conformation but continued to stare at me. I had the feeling he was looking more through me than at me.

I broke his concentration, " Why are you looking at me like that?" I meet his eyes and noticed the sorrow that lingered there. I looked at the book that was in his hands and noticed that it was simply about the race of men. I looked back into his eyes and waited for his reply.

" There is very little I know about the race of men. It's been some 3,000 years sense I've spent anytime with a single human for more than ten minutes. This book reminded me of your fragility and mortality. It's hard to believe that men and women just like you think it lucky to make it to the age of seventy and here I sit at over six thousand years old and I'm still as young as I was five thousand years ago."His voice was deep and meaningful.

" Six thousand years is a long time to live. I don't think I could handle being immortal like your race. Part of being human is excepting the fact that one day you will die, but until then you live every day to its fullest. I think human mortality makes us more passionate about experiencing the unknown it makes us more able to forgive before we are no longer able. For us there is always something else to know, for us there will always be more mystery." I said softly

" It's just hard to believe that a vibrant soul such as you will one day die. The elves will one day be gone from this place and will soon be forgotten. But mortals, they shall remain, living life as they always have, with no one here to remind them of all those that came before. Legends will be lost, heros forgotten, and the bravery of those lost swept away. " I looked at him sadly.

" They wont be forgotten Glorfindel. They will live on in tales and legends passed down from generation to generation. The heros will live in those they saved, generation to generation they will be remembered." I closed my book at set it in my lap. " I do not envy you for your immortality, yes you may remember every thing that has passed, things that mortals may have forgotten. But how do you escape those things you wish to forget. You must go on living day by day for all eternity and remembering all the horrors of the world. While I will one day pass and all the bad things that ever happened to me will pass away with me. There is no reason to dwell on things that wont matter in the end, but for you there is no end."

" You are wise beyond your years my lady Adriana." He said softly. " It makes me glad to know I may call you friend." I smiled at him gently.

" You are very kind to say such thi..."

I started as the door flew open and a tall dark elf came charging through the door. He looked around wildly before spotting Glorfindel.

" My Lord," He halted as he noticed my presence. Glorfindel looked at me than back to the man and with a nod of his head continued. " It's the halfling...He's awoken."

Glorfindels' eyes grew wide as he jumped up from his seat. Books fell to the floor and papers flew. I caught a mumbled apology from him before he left me behind in a swosh of his robes and the quick snap of a door closing behind him. I almost laughed at his urgency but kept it to myself. I bent down a began to pick up the fallen books and papers. I'd managed to pick up all but one when a hand reached passed mine. It picked up a rather large boring book that I'd merely skimmed. I looked up into the handsome face of a young man. Yes, that's right a man not an elf. I was slightly surprised when he looked at me with twinkling grey blue eyes, wisps of red brown hair spilling across one side of his face. He raised an eyebrow at my reading choice.

" I do not mean to be rude Lady but I find your choice of reading material..." He stood up and looked at some of the other books, " to be quite dry to say the least." He looked at me with a slight grin on his face. I almost laughed but kept my cool.

" I do not read them for enjoyment, I've been doing some...research."

" Research, an even drier subject." He said mockingly.

I looked him straight in the eye," I do not mean to be rude my Lord but I find your sense of humor...to be quite dry to say the least." He stared at me for a moment before a small grin appeared on his rugged face. I smiled widely as we stood together. He held his hand out to me and I took it hesitantly. He bowed over it.

" I am Boromir of Gondor, Son of the Steward." He stood back up and looked at me inquiringly.

" I am Adriana of Cibri." He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. " I don't believe you are familiar with my people. They are very, very far from here." It was as I looked at this man that I noticed how unlike I was the only human specimen that I'd met. He had fair skin tanned by long hours in the sun while mine was naturally dark and made even darker by my hours spent working outdoors. My hair was a dark rich black while his was a light red brown bleached by the suns rays. His eyes a crystal grey blue and mine a dark earthly brown. How unalike we were indeed.

" They must be very far away indeed, I've never seen a people so far inland that looks as you do. There are some Corsair of your coloring but your features are to fair to be one of them and you are much to tall."

I began to wonder just how short these people were to him, I barely reached his chin. I almost laughed at the thought but mentally chided myself against it and merely grinned. It was then I noticed that he still had my hand clutched with in his own. I pulled it back to myself and he slowly let go. He began to walk around the table his vision steadily moving over the numerous books. He picked up a book that I hadn't cracked open yet and looked at its bindings.

" Ladies of Myth," he said quietly. I quickly walked over to him as he cracked open the book to just about the middle. The page was filled with a drawing over a beautiful woman. He hair a soft sunny brown with light skin. She I looked down and noticed that her bottom half...had four chestnut colored legs, she was half horse half human. She was dressed in golden armor with deep red colored leather. She held two swords, one was swung over her head the other plunged into the gut of one of the numerous hideous creatures that surrounded her. I reached out just as Boromir turned the page and I found myself staring large flowing letters at the top of the page that read, " The Lady Hawk"

I drew in a deep breath and reached out for the book, " May I see that a moment." I whispered. Boromir looked at me funnily before handing me handing me the book. I held my breath as I began to read.

" The legend of the Lady Hawk believed to have started during the First War of The Ring actually first appeared in 1200. It was said that the Lady Hawk was the reason behind Gil-galads' refusal to have dealings with Saron and his warnings to the Eregion. However his warnings were disregarded and the elves welcomed Sarons teachings. In 1375 the Lady appeared again in the elven realm of Loth-lorien. There the Lady Galadriel was warned against the rebellion of the Gwaith-i-Mirdain and their part in the future forging of the Rings of Power..." I flipped through page after page, " Reincarnated through the generations." " Worlds of power and machines." " Possesses the sight." " Skilled in weaponry beyond any mortal." " The marking of a hawk." I came across a time line. " 1200, 1375,1500, 1601, 1697, 1699,1700, I noticed the large gap...3429, 3430,3431,3434,3441 and then it ended. I slammed the book shut and looked up at Boromir with wide eyes.

" I..I have to go." I said as I rushed out the door in a flurry of skirts, the book firmly clutched to my chest. I heard Boromir cry out my name as I rushed down the halls. But I ignored him, I needed to find Gandalf even Lord Elrond would do. I rushed passed endless closed doors until I tuned the corner and found an open one filled with people. I saw Gandalfs' grey robes and rushed forward. Voices spilled from the room as I grew steadily closer. I charged through the front door gasping for air the book still clutched opened into my chest. I found Gandalf wasn't the only one in the room, Glorfindel, Elrond, and the dark haired man from earlier were surrounding a bed with the "halfling" I'd seen ride in that morning. Three more little people sat in chairs beside the bed. All looking pale and tired. I looked up at Glorfindel to Elrond and then to Gandalf. I looked him in the eye and handed him the book.

" I found it...all of it." I whispered.

Foxyloxylegolas,

Well there's the chapter seven, sorry for the long delay I've just been so busy. I promise the updates will become more frequent with the coming of summer. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I just wanted to let you know that for those of you that noticed the time line is a little off but that's only because I wanted this story to progress a little faster than it was.

Reviewers

Elfbride- What exactly did I confuse you about? If you meant with all the guys I just wanted her to meet them a develop a relationship- not necessarily an intimate on. There will be a romance but I refuse to reveal my favorite for the role...hehe

MBDTA- I'm glad you love my writing. It makes me feel like my goal of pleasing a few readers has been accomplished.

"When true friends meet in adverse hour;  
'Tis like a sunbeam through a shower.  
A watery way an instant seen,  
The darkly closing clouds between."  
_- Sir Walter Scott _

**Recap**

_Voices spilled from the room as I grew steadily closer. I charged through the front door gasping for air the book still clutched opened into my chest. I found Gandalf wasn't the only one in the room, Glorfindel, Elrond, and the dark haired man from earlier were surrounding a bed with the "halfling" I'd seen ride in that morning. Three more little people sat in chairs beside the bed. All looking pale and tired. I looked up at Glorfindel to Elrond and then to Gandalf. I looked him in the eye and handed him the book._

" _I found it...all of it." I whispered_.

**End of Recap**

Gandalf took the book from my shaking hands and began to read. He turned the page and just as I had, closed the book tightly.

" So you have," He whispered " It seems things are revealing themselves faster than I would have thought." He handed the book back to me and I clutched it to my chest. His eyes were no longer twinkling with the cleverness that I'd seen earlier. Now they were a deep dull grey that made him look older some how. His face seemed to sag under some invisible weight. " I suggest you finish reading it and when you do, find me, and we shall discuss it before the council on the morrow."

I'm not sure how he was so eerily calm about this while I was standing there acting like a blubbering mess. I didn't trust my voice to answer, so instead of speaking I simply nodded and walked back out of the room with the book clutched tightly to my chest. I closed the door behind me and proceeded to lean against the wall beside it. I heard the sound of voices rise again over my haggard breathing and pounding heart. I pushed myself from the wall and slowly began to walk. I was frazzled beyond belief. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way back to my room.

oooOooo

I opened my door and slipped quietly into my room. I turned from the door and nearly jumped out of my skin. The she-elf yelped in surprise witch in turn surprised me and caused me to let out a very unladylike yelp myself. The elleth made a small curtsy, " I'm so sorry my lady, I was told you were away for the time being, and that it'd be alright if I came in to clean your room."

Clean my room I thought, there's nothing in my room to clean. I don't have anything and I made my own bed every morning. From the looks of it the only thing she'd done was go through my clothing chest, in fact it looked messier than it had been when I left. I looked at her cautiously, " What's your name my lady? I would hate not to be able to thank you properly for doing such a service for me."

" It's quiet alright my lady. Its my duty to care for the guests of this house. If you'll give me a moment I'll finish this up and leave you to your business." She bent down and began to fold my clothing. Her movements were hesitant and to me seemed unsure. She folded each piece of clothing differently, making them bulk up in my chest so that they almost didn't fit properly. Why would a maid not know how to fold clothing? She quickly got up and left with out another word. The door shut behind her with a snap and I heard her hurried footsteps as she ran down the hall. It was then I realized that she never told me her name.

oooOooo

I sat at on my bed unmoving, as I had been for the last 20 minutes, with the book in my lap, the encounter with the maid gone from my mind. I stared at the cover, not really wanting to open it. I was afraid at what might be on those pages, what the book might tell me. What if the book was wrong? What if something different happened to me, just like the woman who'd fallen in love. Or what if it was right? What if what was in this book told me exactly what I was, what I was supposed to do, and how I would do it? Did I really want to know...

I gently lifted the dark blue leather cover, I ran my fingers over the golden script on the inside of the first page. I turned the page and winced as it sliced my finger, a single drop fell onto the page before my wounded finger found its way to my mouth. My finger burned a lot more than I thought it would for such a tiny cut as if the book was giving me a warning. I looked back down at the book, ' no' I thought, ' I didn't want to know what this book had to offer,' I closed the cover, pressing it firmly with my other hand.

I wanted to live my life, I wanted to experience life and all the surprises it had for me. I didn't want to know what was to come, I'd figure it all out when the time arose, but as of now I'd take it as it came. Like life was supposed to be. What good would my life be if I knew everything...what mystery would be left for me to figure out?

I got up from my bed and walked to my door and opened it quietly before stepping out. With the book in hand I made my way back to the library. My going was slow and made all the more slow by my sudden fatigue. I'd pushed myself hard over the last few days and been more than a little stressed. I'd never really given my body time for it to heal properly, this being evident in the stiffness I constantly felt in my shoulders and the ever present pressure of the broken bone in my cheek. The bruises were beginning to fade, the one on my visage nothing more than I yellow mark that my tanned skin helped to hide.

I yawned widely as I made my way into the library only to see Boromir still sitting at the table with the pile of books still present at the table. He'd placed his feet on the table and had a book in his lap. It was thick and its pages yellowing with age. He seemed completely immersed in its pages. I watched as his blue grey eyes moved over the page, traveling back and forth in a steady rhythm.

I stepped in quietly trying my best not to disturb him. My efforts were in vain, he turned as if sensing my presence. I continued my walking as if my sudden disappearance early had meant nothing. He stood quickly and tossed the book onto one of the piles before jumping up from his chair and making his way across the room to me.

" Where did you go in such a rush my lady?" His voice light and concerning. He met my even pace step for step as I continued walking.

I didn't know quiet how to answer him so I did the best that I could. " I had some _business_ to attend to, it was most urgent."

" That much I figured for myself. I do not mean to pry my lady for I barely know you, but you rushed out with such urgency I couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong."

" I assure you my lord Boromir, nothing is wrong, in fact, I think everything is just starting to go right."

We stopped together in front of the bookshelf. I looked for an empty spot were the book had come from and finally found it...5 feet over my head. I sighed and but my foot up on the shelf with every intention of climbing up it to put my book away. I was slightly startled when Boromir cleared his throat, and almost dropped my book. He stood there with a chair at his side, looking up at me with a silly grin on his face. To tired to argue, I took my foot down and handed him the book. He stood on the chair and reached the spot with no difficulty. I yawned and ran a hand through my long hair. I then proceeded to stretch out my sore muscles.

" If you'll excuse me my lord Boromir I think I'm going to retire early tonight. I'm unusually tired and must have my rest for tomorrow. It was good to meet my lord I hope you have a good nights rest. I will see you on the morrow."

" Indeed my lady it has been a pleasure. I hope that will have the chance to talk more soon, I have enjoyed the little time I have spent in your company." He inclined his head before I bid him farewell to make my way back to my room to what I hoped to be a good nights rest.

Unbeknownst to them both they would be spending much more time together.

oooOooo

I awoke rather late the next morning feeling refreshed, my strength seemingly renewed. I rolled to my side and found a small try of fruit waiting for me on my night stand with a note set beside it. I reached for a slice of apple and popped it into my mouth as I stood. The slice was sweet and juicy and pleasantly crispy. I picked up the note and read the small flowing script.

_Adriana-_

_A gown has been left for you in your chest for the counsel this afternoon._

I sighed, I'd almost completely forgotten about the counsel. I wasn't looking forward to speaking with Gandalf, he would be upset with me for my decision but it was after all my decision. I ate another slice of apple before I began to quietly dress. I pulled on the gown that had been left for me, it was simple but beautiful none the less. It was a rich green colored sheer fabric. It was very light and delicate. I slipped it on over my head and let it fall over me. It came down over the top of my feet a dragged a small bit behind me. There was also a pair of slippers thank the gods because I didn't have any shoes that would have matched. I pulled the supple beaded fabric over my foot, they were a little snug but not bad.

I walked over the mirror and grabbed a small brush. My hair was an absolute mess, it'd turned into a knotted mess over night. It took me all of ten minutes of nonstop tugging and wincing to untangle my hair. I pulled the top half up and tide it back with a small green ribbon. Standing up and examining myself I figured I looked decent enough. I was extremely thankful for the fact that the gown cover enough of my shoulders to hide most of the scares that lingered there. The light bruising around them peeked out from underneath but not enough so that I felt that they were exposed. My face looked much better and had lost all the color of bruising. I reached up to touch it and winced. It was still extremely sensitive to touch. Even the marks on my wrists were gone. It was a bit of a wonder that I was heal as fast as I was, ' it must be the elvish medicine,' I thought.

I walked to the door and locked it behind me, the incident with the _maid_ yesterday had concerned me enough to lock my door when I left. I would be gone for a long time and any maid that kept up on her visitors would know what was going on this afternoon.

I stepped back and slipped my key into my slipper, having no where else to place it. I walked down the hall and out to the gardens. I took my time walking through them to the small area where the council was being held. When I arrived the only people present were Gandalf and Elrond. I sat in the chair across from Gandalf. I sat for a second as they both looked at me waiting for me to say something.

" I didn't read it," I blurted out as I placed my hands in my lap. " I couldn't."

" I thought as much." Gandalf said quietly. " I knew you wouldn't read it, your not the type that would. I only hope that it will not hurt you in the long run."

" Even if it did Gandalf, I would rather have had the time I did to live freely and as I willed it." I said strongly " I wont have a book control my life."

" I respect your decision in every aspect my lady and hope that in time you will understand your path. There are difficult roads ahead for all of Middle Earth and by no means will yours be any easier. Yours will be made even more difficult with the added weight of your destiny and I am sorry to say that we are about to make it even more difficult for you." Elrond looked over at Gandalf before continuing. " We wish for you to join the fellowship that will be formed here today. The others know nothing about this."

" Fellowship?" I asked " Fellowship of what?"

Gandalf answered, " Lord Elrond possesses the gift of foresight my dear. He has seen what will become of the counsel."

" The Fellowship of the Ring, 10 members to destroy the one ring, those of which will be reveled to you at the end of the council. It is my wish for you to be apart of this fellowship." Elrond said softly

I sat for a moment in udder silence. " Why?" I said, it was the only thing that came to mind.

" Because my lady, your future lies with that of the fellowship...I have seen it...mind you not all of it, only glimpses of what could be. Of course in the end the choice is your own..." Again Elronds' voice was surprisingly soft for such a stern looking elf.

I didn't have time to answer as the first small group of council members joined us. It was a small group of about five elves, three of which were blond, the other two dark raven brown hair. I recognized Legolas and Glorfindel, I smiled gently at the pair. The group seated themselves next to Elrond, the closest of them some three chairs to my left. The rest of the chairs were quickly filled by more people, all of which I noticed were men. I felt slightly out of place as the last chairs were filled by short men with red beards and hair. They looked extremely ruff in their worn leather and medal armor and large double edged axes. I noticed they smelled somewhat strongly of ale. I laughed to myself, I liked them already.

All was silent until Elronds strong voice filled the air.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom._"_ He gestured to the large empty pedestal in the middle of the council and glanced at the young Hobbit I'd seen in bed the day before. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." I watched as the poor fellow stood slowly, and hesitantly placed the ring on its pedestal. It was if it pained him to let it go.

Frodo sat back down beside Gandalf. The hushed voices of council members filled the silence until Boromir stood.

" So it is true..." He said, " The One Ring has been found." He stared at it a moment before speaking softly. " It is a gift." his voice gained more strength and confidence. " A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring?" He began to pace back and forth before his chair. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay." His voice grew stronger and fierce as if it were a warrior in battle. "By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!" His passion was admirable but completely misplaced. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the man I'd seen bring in the Hobbit early yesterday morning.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He was right none could argue with that.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir shot back.

I was surprised when my friend jumped up to defend the man. **"** This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." His words were hissed between his teeth in anger. His words were icily cold almost to the point where I could feel them. I'd never seen him act this way before.

"Aragorn?" He whispered unbelievingly . "This... is Isildur's heir?" His voice turned to one of discussed.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added with a hint of finality. Everyones eyes seemed to gravitate toward Aragorn with Legolas' final words. Voices rose.

"Havo dad Legolas" Aragorn said calmly. His words seemed to regain control over the group.

Boromir spoke, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." His voice seemed to have an air of finality about it.

It was Gandalfs' turn to speak and entertain to see him send a glare toward Boromir** "**Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." All eyes moved from Aragorn to him.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond finally said. The small red headed man beside me jumped from his seat and pulled out his axe. ' oh no' I thought. I knew the ring could not be destroyed in the way he was thinking. His axe would simply shatter. "What are we waiting for?" He said gruffly as he swung his axe. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed axe by its large handle on its down fall. I stopped it midair with an arm jarring force I pushed it away.

" The One Ring cannot be destroyed by any force we here posses." I said quietly. He looked shocked at my actions and then suddenly furious he opened his mouth to retort to my words but I again cut him off. " It would be a waste of a perfectly good axe." I said lightly.

" She is right." Elrond said. " the ring can only be destroyed by casting it into the fire from whence it came, in the very heart of Mordor...One of you must do this." Shouts arose throughout the hole council while I sat quietly in my seat, observing each man, elf , hobbit, and other creatures jump down each others throats.

"I will take it! I will take it!"Frodo cried. The silence what went through the council was deafening as all the members turned to Frodo. **"**I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way." Gandalf put his head in his hands and slowly shook his head. He looked up at Frodo before standing and placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Then Aragorn rose from his seat and knelt before Frodo

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He took out his sword and held it before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Legolas was next to walk forward. " You have my bow." he said as he knelt before him. The man beside me stood " And my axe." he said gruffly.

Boromir walk slowly forward and place both his hands upon Frodos' shoulders. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." No sooner had he finished did the bushes across the way begin to rustle and a hobbit popped out. I couldn't help but laugh softly to myself. Elrond looked thoroughly amused.

"Heh! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me! " he exclaimed coming to stand next to his friend.

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He said smiling. The hobbit blushed a deep shade of red.

" Wait! We're coming too!" two more hobbits cried as the burst forth from the same spot the other had come from. Standing among the forming fellowship. **"**You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" One added placing his hands on his hips.

" Besides you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing." Said the other.

" Well that rules you out Pip." I smiled from my seat at the antics of the hobbits. This would definitely be one interesting trip.

" I have been told that my future lies with that of the one whom carries the ring." I said as I slowly stood from my seat. " If that one is you then by all the power I posses, will all the skills I have gained, and all the courage I have, I will see this task done if you allow it." I watched as Frodos' eyes widened and Elrond nodded his head slightly. Frodo looked me in the eye and I had the feeling he was looking right into my soul.

" Your intentions are true as is your heart, my lady" He reached out and ever so lightly touched my broken cheek. " If this is what you wish, I will not stop you." I knelt and bowed my head before him, before I stood with the rest of the fellowship.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elronds voice rang strongly above us all.

" So," said Pip " Where are we going?" I laughed merrily. An interesting trip indeed.

oooOooo

That's the end of chapter 8 I hope you like it. Please R&R all comments are welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **_Sometimes you gotta give_**

**Hello all here's the next installment of The Price of Freedom. I hope that eventually you as my readers will review more it really helps me continue when you do. **

She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!

oooOooo

I retired to my room the night after the council with a sense of fulfillment. It felt right to be apart of the fellowship. This was the beginning of a journey that I knew would reveal many things about me and this new world. I just hoped that along the way I would be able to overcome all the obstacle that were sure to be thrown in my way. I was somewhat scared about what might come my way. What if I messed up, did something wrong and it caused some one to die.

I swallowed hard. Death was something that seemed haunt me. Sometimes I dreamed at night about what happened to my village, my family, and me. I heard their screams and felt the pain all over again every night. I didn't say anything to anyone I figured it would, one day, go away. I would, however, never forget the look on his face before I'd slit his throat in cold blood. His wide dark surprised eyes and the look of shock lining his face. I shook the thoughts from my head...I shouldn't think about these things. It would only make them worse.

I quickly undressed from my council clothing and slipped on a soft robe. The material was soft and fuzzy against my skin. I'd never felt anything like it and silently wondered what it was made of. It was long sleeved but short on my body, barely coming to my knees. It was cut low in a V shaped style that revealed a slight amount of cleavage. I tied the sash of the same material around my waste to keep it closed. I shivered as a slight breeze came through the window and blew on the bare skin of my calves.

I walked over to the small basin of water that I kept in my room and quickly washed my face, neck, and hands. I dried them on the edge of my robe and then moved on to braiding my knotted long hair when there was a knock on my door.

" Come in..." I said loudly enough for the person out side to hear me. The door cracked open and Legolas' head popped in followed by the rest of his body and that of whom I knew to be Aragorn

" Sorry for the interruption Adriana but my dear friend wished to speak with you." Legolas explained. I nodded and sat down in front of my mirror and proceeded to braid my hair. He looked at me as if for the first time and noticed my robe.

" Maybe another time would be more appropriate." He said softly. I shook my head. I didn't really care about them being here while I was in my bath robe, it covered the parts I'd like to keep to myself.

" Take a seat." I offered knowing that the only place to sit was on the bed or in the one chair that was next to it. Legolas opted for the bed and Aragorn the chair. Legolas made himself comfortable on the bed. He turned on his side to face me while Aragorn sat silent in his chair.

Aragorn spoke first, " There are matters of you joining the fellowship that concern me my lady. Legolas has informed me that you can handle weaponry with the ease of a seasoned warrior however this quest will be very dangerous..." Did he really think I didn't know how dangerous this quest would be. Would I have joined the fellowship if I wasn't capable of handling myself. " and I am not quite sure how ready you are for battle. It is my wish to hold training session for you, the hobbits, and any other member whom wishes to attend tomorrow morning if for no other reason then to see what you are capable of..."

I cut him off, " My lord Aragorn, I understand your concerns however they are completely misplaced I assure you." He raised an eyebrow at my words. " I did not join the fellowship on some act of impulse...the matter was thought thoroughly through I assure you. There are many things you don't know about me my lord. We have just met and already you assume that because I am a woman I have never seen battle, never killed a man, you assume that I am weak."

I looked at Legolas and caught his eye. " Will you leave us for a moment Legolas." He gave me a look of question witch I answered with one that clearly stated ' later'. He got up to leave. I almost felt bad at making him leave. He took hold of the door nob and turned it. He more than anyone deserved to hear this.

" Wait..." I said softly and took a deep breath. " You, more than anyone, deserve to hear this." he looked at me questioningly. " Please...stay." He slowly made his way back to the bed and took the seat he'd previously occupied.

" I'm going to tell both of you something I have told no one else. I...I came here some 3 weeks ago...broken, bruised, and on the verge of dying." I turned to Legolas. " I think I may have died if you wouldn't have found me. I was lucky you found me when you did. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't. " I pulled down the side of my robe to show them the arrow wounds as well I pulled up the sleeves of my robe to show them the marks that still remained on my wrists. His gazed remained steady. " These are not marking of a women who has never seen war my lord. I got these from the Prince Octinia and his men. I had gotten up early that morning to go practice my weaponry by the river...I had barley crested the hill when I heard noises coming from over the hill. I crouched down and looked over the top and what was on the other side..still haunts my dreams. The entire army of Octinia sat on the other side...swords drawn ready to attack. There was nothing I could really do...I knew I would die and so would my people. I figured if I was going to die why not try to give the people a small chance of escape...some time..anything. So I charged at them...alone...head on. There is nothing more terrifying then charging down a hill at an entire army to your death. I took down as many men as I could until I was shot down and tied up. The Prince kept me as his personal slave...I don't know how long I was with him the days all seemed to blur together."

I shook my head as hot tears fell from my eyes. " There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about that...I try so hard not to let those moments control my life and hid my hurts from others. My grief is my own and I don't want anyones' sympathy because of what happened. I can't change what happened that day. As much as I wish I could...I just can't...my point is I am stronger for what happened to me and ironically, to an extent, I'm thankful that it didn't happen to a woman who wouldn't have been able to escape to this place as I have. I watched my people die before my eyes...I heard their screams...and by the Gods I wont let it happen to anyone else if it is within my power. I do not know the people of this world but I do know this...a person is a person and no one deserves to be put through what I went through...no one."

Aragorn was speechless for a moment. I'm sure he hadn't been expecting this whole out pour. I honestly think he didn't know what to say. Legolas looked to be in the same boat, his eyes were slightly misted over and I thought for a moment that tear might slip passed his lashes. He closed his eyes and sat up in my bed with his head in his hands. He ran them over his face before looking at me.

" There is more about me that I may tell you both...in time perhaps we will learn to trust one another more. If you'll excuse me my lords I'm very tired and would like to ready myself further for bed. I'll see you in the morning." I bit my quivering lip as they stood up. That was by far one of the most difficult conversations I'd ever had. I turned back around in the mirror and saw Aragorn approach me from behind. He laid a hand softly on my shoulder. His grey eyes found my own brown ones in the mirror.

" Until then my lady." He said evenly. He walked silently out the door. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I had a feeling I'd just earned myself a bit of respect from the noble man.

I looked back up in the mirror and saw Legolas still sitting on my bed. Just looking at me made me want to cry and I had no idea why it was him that would set me off but it was. I let out a deep shaking breath as my tears flowed freely from my eyes. He walked over to me a knelt before me. I couldn't look at him...I just couldn't. He made me want to cry so much more. I shook my head as a particularly loud sob escaped my throat. I felt his arm slip under my legs and one behind me as he lifted me from my chair. I cried harder as he carried my and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want him to be here while I finally cried. Finally let loose all the pain that I'd berried. He lade me on my bed and covered me with my blanket. He stroked my hair as a father might a small child. He pulled my head into his lap as he sat down beside me and continued to stroke my hair.

I don't know how long I sat and cried but he was the there through it all. He sat in silence the entire night as if he knew that saying something wouldn't help me. He reminded me so much of my brother. So silent and comforting.

_Flashback_

_ My head was resting quietly in my brothers lap. His fingers playing with the wet strands of my dark hair._

" _Cratias?" I asked, " Can we come back tomorrow. I want to learn how to swim underwater like you." _

_ He chuckled slightly and continued to play with my hair. _

" _Of course little one, but on one condition." I sat up happily and turned to him with a smile plastered to my face. He smiled warmly and ruffled my hair before jumping to his feet. " you have to beet me back home!" with that said he took of in the direction of our village. I laughed as grabbed my shoes and took off after him. _

" _Cratias!" I called and smiled. " You forgot your shirt!" _

_End of Flashback._

When I lay spent on the bed on the verge of sleep, Legolas began to sing. His voice was soft and sorrowful. I was almost asleep and vaguely aware of the fact that he even left I was so spent. I went to bed that night with the thoughts of home running through my mind. That night I dreamed but my dreams were not that of home...

oooOooo

_**Dream**_

_ I shivered as the breeze blew over my bare skin and snuggled into the warmth behind me. The steady sound of breathing filled my ears moving in tune with the steady rise and fall of the chest behind me. It was then I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was completely naked. I almost panicked when I realized there was an arm wrapped protectively around my bare waist. I looked down at the arm wrapped around me. His hand lay over a large scare I'd received from my first sword lesson . The blade had bit in just above my hip bone and dragged straight down some six inches before it came to a stop. I started as I was pulled closer and I rolled around to face the person behind me. I was surprised to find the man still asleep after I'd turned around, I hadn't made any effort in being quiet about it. I noticed that we were surrounded by tall grass and lying on a cloak of deep green.. I brought a hand up to his handsome face and touched his cheek making sure he was real. There was a small scare just above his left eyebrow. I felt the slight stubble of his beard tickle the ends of my fingers. He took in a breath and stirred but didn't wake up. Stands of dark blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. He felt real enough I could even fell his breath on my cheek. _

' _my last dream hadn't been like this.' I thought._

_ I reached out and touched his muscular shoulder and gently shook it. I found another scar there. It was small and round, as if he'd caught the end of an arrow there. He groaned and stretched his muscles slightly and froze. His muscles tensed and his eyes opened. They widened as they met my own wide brown ones. I was surprised when he made no move to get up and surprisingly neither did I. He smiled slightly and touched my cheek in the same manner I had. His rough hands sent a tingle down my spine. He was so devilishly handsome. _

" _This must be a dream." he muttered. His voice was deep and smooth unlike any voice I'd ever heard. _

" _What else could it be." I said quietly back. His hand stopped moving on my cheek, he seemed surprised that I'd answered him. " for this cannot be real can it." _

"_What is your name?" he asked softly._

" _Adriana...and you?" I questioned back as he leaned in closer. His hand cupping my cheek gently. This was most defiantly not just a dream. His hand moved to the back of my neck and softly pulled me toward him._

" _Eomer." He whispered. His lips were just a breath away...and then he was gone. _

oooOooo

I woke back in my bed with a start, my heart pounding in my ears. I rolled over and out of bed. That had been one hell of a dream. She'd felt so real in his arms. Her skin had been so hot and smooth against my own. She was been the most beautiful thing I'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon. That dark wild hair and deep eyes, he could get lost in those eyes.

I quickly adorned a pair of breaches and tunic before a knock sounded at his door.

" Just a moment." I called gruffly as I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and knotted it behind my head. I grabbed my sword and pulled on my boots.

" Hurry up will you Eomer. Uncle is waiting for us in the hall." Eowyen called from the hall.

" Just a moment." I called again. I grabbed some small daggers and placed them in variously places on my body. When I finished I went to open the door. I paused and looked back to the ruffled bed. I grabbed the door handle and turned it.

' Just a dream,' I thought, " what else could it be?" I mumbled as opened the door and walked out into the hall to great my sister and the coming day.

oooOooo

**There's the end of chapter nine. I hope you read and review. Until next time.**

**Foxyloxylegolas**


	10. To my loyal readers!

Hey Foxy here, I just wanted to say that I haven't decided to end this story! I've just been going through a lot lately and haven't been able to bring my self to write more because every thing I try to write just doesn't seem to be enough. I'm sorry that I haven't posted in months! I'll try to post a chapter over Christmas as I'm leaving five days for the Gulf Coast, maybe I'll find some inspiration while I'm there. I've actually started part of the next chapter I just haven't gotten around to finishing it so I'm sure when I feel up to it I'll have it out in no time! We'll thank you readers and I'm sorry for the disappointment I'll try to redeem myself!

Much love,

Foxy

**Here's a little sneak peak!**

I jumped back out of reach as Boromirs' sword came swiftly toward me from the left. I danced away from his flurry of strikes. It took a lot less energy for me to avoid him then to parry his moves considering he was so much stronger then me. Plus I knew it annoyed him endlessly. He was getting tired and puffing air from his lungs as he made his attacks. We'd been going at it for a good 45 minutes and he had yet to make any contact with me. While I had successfully knocked him on his ass about 9 times without even using my sword.

He roared in frustration as I ducked under a swing at my neck. I went all the way to the ground and kicked up at him successfully throwing him over my head. He growled as he got back to his feet. His frustration was more then amusing. Maybe this training idea of Aragorns wasn't such a bad idea after all I grinned impishly at him.

" Enough!" Aragorn barked. " Adriana come here." he sounded somewhat frustrated. I trotted up next to him and sheathed my sword. " What do you think your doing?" He asked harshly.

I looked at him in shock. I could hear the hobbits giggling quietly behind there hands. I glared at them and saw Gimli kick Pippin in the shin as he laughed harder. I looked back at Aragorn. Why was he angry with me? " What does it look like I'm doing!"

" It looks like your avoiding Boromir to make him angry and frustrated. The idea of this training session is to improve your skills with a blade not avoid the enemy." the corner of his lip turned up slightly, " Although you seem to be quite proficient at it." I grinned and he patted me on the back. " Go." He shoved me off back in Boromirs' direction. He'd taken the opportunity to sit a catch his breath. I moved across from him and unsheathed my twin blades. He stood up, and stood at the ready.

I spoke, " Let's go." I twirled both expertly in my hands. He came at me hard but instead of dancing away I stood my ground. I caught his sword with my left and rolled with it around to his back. I hit him with the flat of my right blade in warning. He obviously didn't give me enough credit for the skill I possessed with my blades. I didn't give him time to turn and face me as I came at it. My attacks were fast and accurate. He was losing ground quickly so I backed off and let him come at me . . . after all it was a training session. He came at me his first strike coming to my right side. I of course blocked with both my swords and pushed him away, his next strike was more well placed but I caught it in the X of my swords and twisted it. His sword was sent flying. I didn't waste any time in dropping down and taking his feet out from underneath him. Seconds later I had him pined to the ground my foot and sword at his troat.

" Yield." I said, it wasn't a question. He breathed in deeply and nodded as much as his position would allow. I removed my foot and sword and sheeted them both behind my back. I turned toward Aragorn and the others whom were simply looking at me as if I'd grown another head.

" Anyone else." I said loudly enough for all of them to hear. There was along pause before someone finally pipped up and it was someone whom I least expected.

" I except your challenge." I turned around as Glorfindel walked out from the woodland. I blanched as he walked closer to me, it was then I realized how much bigger he was then me. He was almost a foot taller than my 5'7" frame. I gulped but nodded anyway. He unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion as I unsheathed mine.

**I'll don't want to ruin it all so I'll stop here! Until next we meet!**


End file.
